


Sizzle It Up with Taako... and Barry?

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry lives and Lucretia sets him up with a simple life, Barry remembers now, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Julia steals a kid, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Mentions of Stalking, Neverwinter time, No more lich Barry, Poison, Poisoning, Sazed being his creepy self, Stabbing, Stalking, Taako and Barry being cute with Angus, Talk of fighting, Umbrella vore, idea from kravkalackin on tumblr, playing fast and loose with how magic works in dnd, that only works until he finds Taako, which is gonna help a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Barry Bluejeans wasn't killed by Taako as their memories were wiped and Lucretia set him up with a nice life. A nice life that he flips upside down when a show called "Sizzle It Up" comes to town.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans & Angus McDonald, Barry Bluejeans & Julia Burnsides, Barry Bluejeans & Magnus Burnsides, Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Julia Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Julia Burnsides & Taako, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald
Comments: 118
Kudos: 143





	1. Barry meets Taako

**Author's Note:**

> Kravkalackin on tumblr came up with this idea and gave me permission to write it out! Check them out! https://kravkalackin.tumblr.com/

Barry J. Bluejeans felt like something was missing, he had for as long as he could remember. Of course he only truly remembered back a few months; everything before that was a blur that made his head hurt to think about. Most nights he had horrible nightmares he couldn’t remember and most mornings he woke up with this pain in his chest and a longing that he just couldn’t explain. Not even doctors or spiritual healers could explain it. There was nothing physically wrong with him.

Figuring out what was wrong wasn’t something he could do, so he learned to live with it. He lived with this pain and longing and tried to ignore it as best he could. He made up lessons for his classes, did his job, and went to the library from time to time when sitting in his apartment felt too lonely. Even just hearing the faint whispers of other people could push away the loneliness and ease the pain in his chest. It was on his way into work one day that he saw the flyer that would change his life.

It wasn’t much, but it was advertising a travelling cooking show and the food made would be given out at the end. He hadn’t eaten in some time so he made a note of the time and went on with his day. Once the day ended Barry took his things home and went off to find where the wagon was set up. It was easy to see that “Taako” was an elf and he couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t bad to look at. Of course that got his face heating up. It was an odd thought and not one that he’d had about anyone else he’d ever seen. Not that it mattered too much, nothing would come of it.

“Alright everybody, gather round! The show’s about to begin!” Hearing the elf talk made the longing pause for just a moment, like somehow this was where he needed to be. So he makes his way to a good spot and watches Taako start, listening to him explain every detail of what he was doing. The show part became apparent very quickly when he watched Taako transmute foods into other foods, or transmute random objects into food and quickly add it in.

Every word and gesture made the longing disappear little by little. Then the food came around and Barry had to scarf it down before he started to cry. It tasted like home, like sitting and relaxing with loved ones, like everything would be alright as long as he could keep eating this food. Nothing in his life had ever tasted this good and he didn’t know how to explain it. He needed to talk to Taako, ask if he’d put some kind of spell on the food to make it feel like that while someone was eating it.

As everyone started to leave he approached the wagon, watching Taako clean up. “Excuse me?”

“Hey, sorry Tom Arnold, no leftovers this time.”

“I- Tom Arnold?”

“What, no one ever tell you that’s who you look like? I spotted it right away homie.”

“No… Anyway, I didn’t come over to ask about leftovers. I just wanted to ask you about the food. Did you use some kind of spell on it? Something to… To give the one eating it some kind of feelings?”

“What? No, why would I have? The food should speak for itself. No spell is gonna help that. Why, did you feel something?” The grin that Taako gives him feels dangerous to him. Dangerous in a way that the wrong answer will get him teased mercilessly.

“No, I was just curious is all. You were using a lot of magic after all.”

“Gotta make an impression somehow. Besides, I only had so many ingredients so I made do. Not the best with math.”

“Sounds like you could use an assistant.”

“Something like that. Along with someone to make sure no one gets too rowdy. Too many people wanna be selfish and take more than their share.”

“Well… If you’re looking for someone, I could help.” That was not what he meant to say. It just slipped out. Of course the twice over Taako gives him feels a bit warranted in this situation.

“You. I don’t even know your name thug.”

“I’m Barry, Barry Bluejeans.”

“Well Barry, Barry Bluejeans, you got some stuff you gotta get before we head out? Because I’m leaving in an hour, with or without you.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll be back. See you in about an hour.”

“See you!”

That was not what was supposed to happen. Barry had an apartment and a job and a life he was supposed to be living. He didn’t know what had come over him but he just couldn’t let Taako leave without him. So he hurries back to his apartment, grabs a bag, fills it with clothes, an extra pair of glasses, a couple books, and all of his gold. No sense in leaving any of it behind.

With plenty of time to spare Barry makes it back to the wagon and sees Taako sitting up front, waiting on him. The pain in his chest had come back when he’d left, but it lessened when he saw Taako waiting for him. This was the right thing to do, he was sure of it.

“There you are Barold. Let’s get this show on the road!”

“Barold? Where are you coming up with these names?” He tosses his bag in the back and climbs up next to Taako, checking out the map he had.

“You wouldn’t understand my creative genius! Now, to decide where to go next. What town looks good to you?”

“Well where have you been so far? Once I know that we can go from there.”

The next hour is spent figuring out where Taako has done shows and where he’d like to do them. Once that’s done Barry starts working out a schedule as Taako gets them moving. Crossing off places and circling others, like he was searching for something, like they both were. It felt good to have a direction and someone to follow it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the post that inspired this! https://kravkalackin.tumblr.com/post/616886284687917056/the-thing-was-barry-liked-taako-well-enough-he


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Taako get used to each other and have an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm gonna post chapters twice a week as best I can. So look out for the next chapter on Friday!

After only a week Taako felt like he’d never been without Barry. They fit together well and understood each other even better. It was a shock to the both of them when they both realized they occasionally reached to hand something off to someone who wasn’t there. So they became that someone for each other without talking about it beforehand. Sure there were moments when Taako didn’t notice Barry handing something off and Barry had his own moments of not noticing, but over time those instances were disappearing. They were as close to in sync as two people could be without being around each other their whole lives.

Today had been a good day, the Underdark had been a great show and tomorrow he'd be doing another before they headed off to their next stop. He watched Barry tally up the money they had and scoot most of it towards him.

"Thanks Barold. I'm gonna go get the ingredients we need for tomorrow. You gonna be good here by yourself?" Taako worried about Barry more than he had before. Coming back one day to find him staring off into space and crying had spooked them both.

"I'll be fine. You go on and I'll clean up."

"Alright, then I'll be back soon."

He missed the way Barry froze at those words as he turned and left the wagon. He was too busy trying to push down his own anxiety that had sprung up out of nowhere. He hadn't done anything different so why now?

The feeling followed him until he made it back to the wagon and saw Barry sitting exactly where he'd left him. He had cleaned up, but he looked as anxious as Taako felt.

"You're back."

"Well of course. This is my wagon after all. No way could you do this show by yourself."

"Yeah… Of course. Want some help putting that away?"

"Hell no! You always put things in the weirdest places!"

"I didn't think it was that weird."

"Food goes up top Barold! If I put the pans up there I could pull them all down on me!"

"Or you could use magic to grab them."

"No way, gotta keep those slots open for the food."

"Mage Hand is a cantrip you could use for that Taako."

"Do I tell you how to do the business stuff?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Well stop saying it. I've got a system here, leave me to it."

"Alright, fine, go about your weird system."

"I will." Taako starts putting things away as he usually does, taking his time and making sure everything is where it should be. 

When he's done he goes over to his cot and lays down, making sure to put his hat aside. Then he watches Barry for a while. The human was odd, but so was he. Barry was just a bit more odd than the average human.

"Barry."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know Mage Hand was a cantrip? I've never seen you use magic."

"I… I was a professor of the Arcane Arts. I wouldn't have been good at my job if I didn't know that."

"When were you a professor?"

"Just before I met you."

"So… What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Barry turns to look at Taako.

"Did you get fired or something? That why you came with me?"

"Uh… No. I just kinda left it all behind."

"You WHAT?!" Taako sits up quickly, making Barry jump and lean away.

"I left it. Is that a problem?"

"You had a life! What the hell did you leave it for?!"

"Don't know really."

Unfortunately for Taako, he didn't get a concrete answer for another two weeks. At least he didn't have to pry the answer out of Barry, but it did shock him. This was not the answer he'd been expecting. This wasn't the place he was expecting to get it either, but the Felicity Wilds was a place that put anyone sane on edge.

"Hey Taako?"

"Hmm?" He was trying to figure out his next big recipe. Something that would really put his name out there.

"Do you ever feel like you're missing something important? Something that you shouldn't be living without but until you find it you just… Have to keep going. That or just give up and hate that you'll never know."

Barry knew he'd been pushing it with this. But how else could he explain some of the odd things he did? Things that clearly worried Taako.

"Barold are you depressed? Is that why you left your old life? Because this is not how you deal with that."

"No," he chuckles a bit at the idea. "No I'm not depressed. That's not why I left." He notices some movement out of the corner of his eye and urges the horses to go a bit faster. "It's just… I have this feeling like I'm missing something. Something that should be so obvious, but I just can't see it."

"Yes." It was a fast answer, but it was the truth. He knew that feeling very well. "I can understand that. So… You're not alone. Now will you leave me be? I'm trying to figure out this recipe."

Barry had expected that, but he hadn't expected the sincere answer before it. It helped though, he didn't feel so alone anymore. Some of the pressure he hadn't realized was there had lifted. Not enough to let him relax, but enough to let him know that he could get the rest off one day.

"Thanks Taako."

"Sure thing Barold."

He shakes his head at the dumb nickname but doesn't comment. He was used to it at this point. Nothing he said was going to make Taako stop using it.

It's another couple hours before they made it out of the Wilds, but the both of them feel lighter when they do. They'd left something behind, something they both shed after hearing that someone else felt like they did. When they finally stop for the night and go to sleep it's peaceful, and more resting than the couple hours they did get should have been. So they're back on the road quickly.

"We should hit Glamour Springs by noon. Then we can go hang up flyers."

"Sounds good. I think I've got a great idea for the food I'm gonna make."

"I bet it'll be great."


	3. Glamour Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Taako make it to Glamour Springs, but someone else got there first. Someone who wants to change Sizzle It Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting very interesting! I'm loving doing this AU and I hope you like it too!

When they got to Glamour Springs Barry noticed someone right away. Someone who had followed them just after Barry had started traveling with Taako. Sazed, someone who was trying to worm his way onto the crew and push Barry out of it. Taako hadn't thought anything of it at first, but Barry had stopped him from climbing into the wagon several times. Seeing him here even though they hadn't discussed their plans out loud did not sit well with him.

"Taako, your stalkers here."

"What? Ok I know I said before that it wasn't anything to worry about but this is too much."

"You think? I'm gonna keep a good eye on everything tonight."

"We should just go to the next town."

Barry looks at Taako quickly. "What the hell? Since when does one creep stop you from doing your show?"

"When that creep follows us through the Felicity Wilds, that's when."

"Taako, it'll be fine. I'll figure out a way to shake him before we head to the next town. For now why don't you start getting ready? I'm gonna look around and make sure he's not trying to sneak in here."

Taako stares at Barry for a moment before nodding and starting to put everything together for the show as Barry steps out. He didn't think this was a good idea.

Barry pats his shoulder and steps out of the wagon, looking around and checking around the outside and under just to be safe. He didn't know how far Sazed would go and he didn't wanna risk it. It's as he's getting up that he feels the spell thrown at him. He was at a disadvantage because whoever cast it was hiding, and the effects wash over him.

When he sees Sazed come around the side of the wagon he knows who cast the spell, and he wants to yell to Taako.

"Now Barry, don't start yelling. Don't wanna give me away to Taako."

"Yeah, sure thing." He doesn't yell, but he tries to make himself loud enough for Taako to hear.

"How about you take a walk? Head towards the Wilds and come back when you hit the edge."

"Why don't you come with me  _ Sazed _ ? I bet it would be fun." He emphasizes the name incase Taako heard him.

"No, I don't think so. Now go on."

Barry reluctantly starts walking, heading towards the Wilds. He knew he wouldn't make it that far before the spell wore off but he could help himself out. Once he gets far enough away he starts to drag his feet, going as slow as he can. All he had to do was waste time.

Taako had heard Barry, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He didn't have much time to think, so he flips through the spells he could cast quickly and without components. The one he lands on had to work since he could see Sazed coming in.

"Where'd you send him?"

"Taako, you don't have to pretend to care about that oaf. He can't hear you."

"Fuck you! Barry's a good guy!" He wasn't sure why he was so defensive of a guy he'd only known for a few weeks, but Barry was important to him.

"Now don't be like that. We both know I could do a lot better than him. So when he gets back how about we tell him to fuck off?"

"You first!" Taako throws his hand out towards Sazed, casting Poison Spray.

When Sazed stumbles back Taako kicks him out of the wagon and quickly hops in the front. Then he gets the horses going, quickly turning around to go after Barry. It doesn't take long until he's found the human, and he was thankfully no longer under Sazed's control.

"Taako!"

"Get in! We're outta here!"

Barry nods and climbs up quickly. "So how did you get away from him?"

"Poison Spray."

"Poison- Taako, that's a  _ conjuration spell _ . You do transmutation!"

"Conjuration is close to Transmutation! Besides, it worked didn't it?"

"Thankfully. Now, where are we headed?"

"No idea. Just as far away as possible from Sazed and Glamour Springs."

"We should go back. Make sure he gets in some actual trouble for that shit."

"No, I just wanna get outta here."

Barry watches Taako for a moment before nodding. "Alright, that's fine with me. But I'm gonna check the map and see where we can head next."

"Better hurry before we just find a place."

"Will do." He climbs in the back and finds the map, trying to figure out what town they could possibly be headed for. "If you wanna head somewhere with more people we could head to Neverwinter. It'll take a day or two to get there."

"Fine by me. Just tell me I'm going the right way."

"Seems like it. Should be a road up ahead. It'll take us there."

"Cool. Now get up here and take over."

Barry climbs back to the front and takes the reigns from Taako. "You're shaking bud."

"Shit, really? Hadn't noticed."

Barry hesitantly wraps an arm around Taako. When the elf freezes up he starts to move away, but relaxes when Taako does. "We're alright, both of us."

"Yeah… Thanks Barry."

"Don't thank me. You did my job when you shouldn't need to anymore. But he got the drop on me."

"Well we can look after each other."

"I like the sound of that," Barry smiles and relaxes some more.

"Alright, ch'boy needs to lay down." Taako gets up and climbs in the back. He looks around a bit before shrugging and flopping onto his cot.

Barry looks back at Taako and then in front of him, watching for the road. Once they hit it he slows down, just relaxing and trying to think of their next move. Sazed would find them again, and then they'd possibly have to do this all over again.

"Taako, you awake back there?"

"No."

"Then wake up. We need to figure out what to do next."

"We go to Neverwinter, we do the show, we move on, just like always."

"Taako… if we do that Sazed will find us again. Next time he might not be alone."

"So? This is my show. I worked hard for this!"

"I know… I just don't think it's safe right now. We could… We could put the show on pause. We both do some leveling up and then start it up again. That way if Sazed comes back we'll be ready for him."

"I'll… I'll think about that. For now, a nap is the only plan I've got."

"Alright… Night Taako."

"Night Bluejeans."

Barry sighs and rubs his face, just trying to think. He could use some time to level up, maybe even multiclass a bit to help out. Anything to keep Taako safe.


	4. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glamour Springs is behind them and the future only holds more questions. Can Taako and Barry find all the answers or will there be more questions than answers at the end of the day?

Once night falls Barry pulls the wagon off the road and covers it up as best he can, making sure it's hidden. Then he climbs in and sits on his own cot. He needed to talk to Taako, who was thankfully waking up.

"Why'd we stop?"

"It's dark Taako, and the horses need rest. They've been going all day."

"How close are we to Neverwinter?"

"We'll probably get there around midday."

"Then why are you giving me that look?"

"What look?" Barry rubs his face a bit.

"The same look you gave me in the Felicity Wilds. When we had that talk."

"Oh… Well we need to figure out what we're doing next. Preferably before we get to Neverwinter."

"Can't this wait until then?"

"No, because the second we show up word will spread. This wagon is very flashy Taako."

"I should hope so. I paid for it to be that way."

"Yeah, but that means Sazed will know where we are that much faster."

Taako groans and sits up, pulling his hair out of its braid and running his fingers through it. It was a nervous habit but it also helped calm him. He looks at the floor, trying to think of an easy solution. That's what he was best at after all. So why couldn't he find one here?

"Dammit Barold I didn't get enough sleep to figure this out."

"Elves don't need to sleep. You're just stalling."

"Fuck you too."

Barry groans and flops back on his cot, taking off his glasses. "I'd like to not be followed everywhere by a guy who was ready to send me towards the Wilds."

"You and me both, but this is my life, Barold. This is all I've got."

"You've got me. I'm not going anywhere."

Taako stares at Barry, knowing he couldn't make out his expression even if he tried. No one had stuck around. No one who actually cared about him anyway.

"Why?"

"Because we're friends. Or at least I thought we were. If you had a different idea of what we are, tell me now."

"No… No we're friends. I just hadn't thought about it too hard."

Barry nods, "So as your friend, I say we get rid of this wagon and go somewhere else. Neverwinter is obvious. Then we start leveling up any way we can."

"Then what?"

"Then we find Sazed, kick his ass, and then start the show back up."

Taako grins at that and lays down. "Sounds good Bluejeans. For now, sleep."

"I like that plan. Night Taako."

"Night."

Barry falls asleep easily, all the adrenaline long gone from his system. He's too exhausted to even have his usual dreams. So he doesn't notice Taako, tossing and turning, trying to get some more sleep. Not that he'd gotten much before. The adrenaline had been too much and now he's too tired to sleep.

By the next morning only one of them is feeling rested, but the both of them sit in silence for a while when Barry wakes up. Then they get up at the same time and start packing. They split the food evenly once they've got their personal things packed. Once they step out of the wagon Barry unties the horses and pulls them away. His plan was to just leave the cart there, but Taako had other plans. Judging by the loud bangs he heard after he got the horses away.

"Taako what the fuck!"

"What?? I'm getting rid of the evidence!"

"You're letting anyone nearby know where we are!"

Taako freezes and looks at the cart. Then he shrugs and casts magic missile again. "Might as well get rid of it completely."

"Well hurry up, I wanna get out of here before someone comes looking."

"Alright, calm down Tom Arnold. I'm going."

"Not that again."

"I'm telling you-"

"You can't even tell me who Tom Arnold is. You just keep saying I look like him."

"Well I'm not wrong. Anyone could see that."

"But it's only been you that's noticed."

"My point still stands. Now, where are we headed?"

"Neverwinter. Maybe we can swing by my old apartment and spend the day figuring out where to go."

"Alright, then lead the way."

Barry climbs up on one horse and Taako gets on the other, then they start towards Neverwinter. They don't talk much, not much to talk about until they reach their destination. It's a little slower with just the horses but they don't want to risk speeding up and looking suspicious.

It's not quite evening when they reach Neverwinter, and Barry makes his way to his old place. When he sees lights on in his apartment he shrugs a bit and keeps going, waving for Taako to follow.

"Barold? Where are headed?"

"Somewhere else. Not as comfortable, but no one should bother us there."

"You sure?"

"No one bothered me there. Doubt they even knew about the place."

"Then how did you find it?"

"Bored one day. Just couldn't focus on anything, so I wandered around. Then once I realized no one even came near it I cleaned the place up. It's practically a second apartment."

"I still don't get why you left all this."

"Didn't feel like a place worth staying."

The honesty stuns Taako for a moment, but he shakes it off. Once they get to the right place Barry hops off his horse and Taako follows. Barry ties them both up for the night and heads inside.

"Barry. Barold. BJ. This is the university."

"Yeah, and?"

"How the hell do you have a secret place  _ here _ ?"

"I worked here."

"You what?!"

"I told you I was a teacher."

"You didn't tell me you taught here!"

"Does it matter? I don't anymore."

"I don't fucking get you."

Barry laughs and shakes his head. "I could say the same about you Taako."

After that the two of them quiet down as they wander the halls. A few times they have to hide, hearing people wandering around. After a while they get to a more secluded part of the main building and Barry jiggles the doorknob for a moment before it pops off. With a grin he pulls the door open.

"That's the dumbest shit."

"Hey, no one would think to pull the doorknob off. And if they did, they'd panic and put it back."

Taako can't fault that logic, so he walks in, casting light as he does.

"So, how are we gonna not get caught and move around in here?"

"Same way I managed it before." Barry fixes the handle and pulls the door shut behind him. Then he flips on the light and moves a rolled up rug in front of the door.

"That's it?"

"It's worked so far. I've checked it out and you can't see the light with the rug there."

"Thought of everything huh?"

"I tried to."

Taako extinguishes the light and looks around. It looked like a simple bedroom. A big rug in the middle of the floor, big bed on one wall, a bookshelf filled tightly opposite it, and a couch.

"Dibs on the bed."

"That's fine." Barry sets his bag by the couch and goes to grab a couple books.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you some books so you can start working on leveling up. I might even use them to multiclass a bit."

"Hell yeah, hand those over."

"You sure? We've been traveling all day."

"True. Alright, sleep first. Then I'm gonna get at those books."

"Sounds good." Barry puts the books aside and turns off the light. The two of them get comfortable in their places and fall asleep quickly, getting the rest that they both desperately need. Figuring out what to do next could wait until morning.


	5. A Familiar Face... Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Taako are hiding out on the campus of Barry's old work, but they have to get more food eventually. When they do, a familiar face appears... In a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting to the really fun parts! I can't wait until this gets farther along.

The next morning Barry is the first up and he munches on some jerky while he waits for Taako to wake up. While he waits he thinks about what to multiclass into. He was already a fighter, having figured that out easily. Now he had to decide if he wanted to do magic or if he wanted something else. Magic would be helpful but Taako had that down. Maybe he could be a rogue. No one would expect that from him and it would give him an advantage. Before he can really decide he sees Taako sit up.

"Morning."

"Is it really?"

"Don't know, but I think so."

"Gross." Taako gets up and stretches.

Barry snorts and gets up, turning on the light. Then he goes to look at the books he had on his shelf. Not a lot that would help him with being a rogue. He'd have to go find some.

"Taako, is it hard to do magic?"

"Not really. I mean learning it in the first place wasn't fuckin easy, but now it's super easy."

"How'd you learn?"

"Taught myself. Stole some books and learned what I could from there."

"Makes sense."

"So, figured out what you're gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try evocation." Barry hadn't planned on saying that. It makes him pause and rub at his chest. He notices Taako doing the same.

"Sounds cool my man. Just practice that shit far away from me."

"Of course. Don't wanna burn any of your stuff."

"Or, y'know, me?"

"That too."

"Wow, thanks Barry. I see where your priorities lie."

"You're the one that's already a wizard. You could put yourself out."

"That's not even the point and we both know it."

Barry waves his hand and grabs a book to start reading. He grins when he hears Taako huff and start reading his own book.

The two of them do this for a week. They would go longer but food was kind of essential. Of course, going out to get that food wasn't going to be easy. Barry was technically missing and Taako stuck out in a crowd. So they had to figure out how this was going to work.

"Barold, you don't know what to get. That's why I always do the shopping."

"Taako you stick out! Someone will recognize you and then word will spread."

"You're missing! Don't think I didn't notice those missing posters."

"Well one of us needs to go. Besides, I could get in some practice on being a rogue if this magic stuff doesn't work out."

"That's not gonna help when you still look like you."

Barry groans and gets his bag, rifling through it. Then he holds up a simple necklace. "I bought this a couple shows ago. It's a charm with Disguise Self infused in it. I can use it once a day."

"Why the hell did you get that?"

"I don't know! But I'm glad I did. Now, can I go get groceries?"

"Ugh, fine. Let me write you up a list first. You better follow it to the fucking letter."

"You'd transmute it anyway."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Fuck you, that's the point. Now shut up."

Barry chuckles and starts getting what he needs. Once he's done he waits for Taako to finish the list, thinking of what his disguise will be. Someone who no one would think about bothering. A big guy, buff, but not someone who looks like an asshole. Once he's got it down he goes over to Taako.

"You done yet?"

"Yes Barold, I'm done. Don't take too long."

Barry rolls his eyes and takes the list, heading out. As soon as he's away from the campus he puts on the charm. He carefully checks himself over as he passes by the windows of shops. He looked taller, his skin was tan, he had a scar over one eye, and he was built. His heart hurts as he looks at himself, but not as much as usual. Still he looks away and gets to the right place, checking the list.

"Magnus? Magnus Burnsides?"

Barry looks over when he hears the voice and raises an eyebrow. "Me?"

"O-oh, sorry. You just look a lot like someone I knew once."

"That's alright. I've got one of those faces."

"Sorry again. Have a good day."

"You too." Barry waves a bit and starts grabbing everything on the list. He makes sure that it's all exactly like Taako wrote it down.

Once it's all paid for he heads back to campus, he sneaks back in and puts the groceries on the table.

"Holy shit. Barold?"

"Uh yeah, who else would it be with the groceries you wanted so bad?"

"That is one hell of a disguise my man." Taako whistles and grins.

"It just kinda came naturally." Barry takes the charm off and shudders a bit. "Apparently it was too good. Someone thought they knew me. Called me by some other guys name."

"Really? Shit Barry you can't keep using that disguise then."

"Well obviously. I'll think of a new one by the next time we need to go out."

"You better. Whoever they thought you were could have been a criminal."

"I'll deal with it, don't worry so much."

"It's our asses on the line here Barry. We have to be careful."

"I'll do it Taako. I just need to think it over. Now, how'd I do with groceries?"

Taako hums and looks everything over. "Not bad. Anything not good I can fix easily."

"That's good." Barry sits on the couch and puts his charm away.

"So, why that face?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you pick that disguise?"

"Don't know, just thought about how best to not be bothered but not be an asshole. That's what was made."

"Huh. Did it feel familiar to you?"

"Yeah… Yeah it did. It was hard to look at myself honestly."

"Definitely time for a different disguise then."

"No doubt." Barry gets comfortable and closes his eyes. "We need to talk about what happens next, but later."

"I can deal with later."

"That's what you're best at."

Taako scoffs and throws a tomato at Barry, that he automatically catches and throws back. Once Taako catches it Barry sits up and they stare at each other. Then Barry lays back down, shaking his head. It can wait until later. A lot of stuff can wait until later.


	6. Raven's Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Barry are still traveling together and they've come across a town where they could help out a bit.

Later ends up being much farther away than either of them thought. A week after their promise of later they'd moved on and found themselves at a town that was very clearly cleaning up after a battle. Barry was ready to move on, but Taako wanted to stay.

"Taako we can't help these people. Yeah we're both figuring out our magic but I'm not good enough to really help."

"We can help in other ways Barold. I bet these people would love some good food."

"We're low on supplies as is. We don't have enough to feed a whole town."

"Then I make a small batch, ask for ingredients for a bigger batch once someone decides they like it."

"This is dangerous. You know word is gonna spread."

"Not if I don't use magic with the food."

"Are you even capable of that anymore?"

"Don’t question my abilities. I was a chef before I started using magic. I did that out of necessity and then turned it into a bit when people liked it."

Barry sighs and rubs his face. "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

"Not a chance. Now pick up your shit. I don't wanna spook anyone by coming close to dark."

"If they try to kill us I'm blaming you."

"You worry too much Barold."

"Kinda my job. You don't worry enough so I have to worry for the both of us."

Taako rolls his eyes and heads towards the edge of town. Of course the two of them are met with suspicion and a very beefy woman with an axe.

"Hail and well met. I'm Taako and this is Barry."

"Julia. What do you two want? As you can see we're not exactly ready for guests in the town."

"We came to help. We noticed things didn't look so good and I'm here to offer some food."

"I don't believe that."

"You're smart not to, but I'm willing to show you. If you don't like what I make we'll head on our way."

"Alright… but I'll be right there while you cook and you get to have the first taste. Both of you do."

"Fine by us. Show me where I can set up."

Julia turns and waves for the two of them to follow. She takes them to a nearby communal kitchen and nods to it. "Right here."

"Perfect. Barry, can you hand me stuff when I need it?"

"You mean like normal?"

"Hush, I'm trying to have a little fun." Taako cleans up the place a bit and then starts on making a simple but filling soup.

Barry hands Taako ingredients as he asks for them. He looks around a bit and then focuses on handing off ingredients after Julia gives him a look. Something big had happened here. People were only just scraping their lives back together.

Taako focuses on the food. If he didn't then he'd talk too much and no one would get anything to eat. Why he wanted to help this place was beyond him, but it felt important. Something about this place just felt really important to him and he was sure Barry felt the same.

"Alright, that should be it. Hand me a bowl Barry."

"It's right next to you."

Taako rolls his eyes and picks it up, filling it and taking a bite. Then he hands it off to Barry who takes a bite and hums.

"You've had this before."

"Yeah, but it’s still good."

Julia watches them for a moment before taking the bowl and taking a bite. "Wow."

"Taako makes only the best." He grins and watches Julia.

"So I'm noticing. Have you got enough to make some for the whole town?"

"No, but if you're willing to give me the ingredients I can make plenty. Just gotta know how many people are here."

"Around one hundred… I think."

Barry and Taako look at each other, having a silent conversation that comes to the same conclusion. This town was built to house way more people than that.

"I can do that no problem. If you wanna take Barry to help you get stuff I'll hand this out."

"Sounds like a plan." Julia whistles and waves someone over, talking to him quietly. Then she walks off, waving for Barry to follow.

Over the next hour Taako and Barry make enough food for everyone to eat and have some left over. It's towards the end of the line that Julia walks up with someone that makes the two freeze. A familiar face that they hadn't known only a few weeks ago.

"Taako, Barry, this is Magnus."

"I was out getting wood for some repairs so I missed you guys coming to town. But Jules has been telling me all about this food since I got back."

"Well personally I don't think words can do my food justice my man. You gotta try it." Taako makes up a couple bowls and hands them over. "Eat up."

They walk off and Taako turns to Barry.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't know."

"Ok but it seems like you knew. That's why you didn't wanna do this."

"I didn't want to do this because we used the last of our food and we're low on money."

"So we talk to these people about staying."

"Staying? Taako you never want to stay in one place more than a week!"

"This place is different."

"It's not the place and we both know it. Don't lie to me Taako."

"Fine, then what is it if you're so sure."

"Magnus. The same face I used as a disguise despite never meeting him before. That thing I did with catching that tomato and throwing it back even though I couldn't do that again if I tried. The way we're both missing something and he seems to come close. All the stuff we say we'll talk about later."

"Then let's talk about it tonight. Once we set up camp we'll talk."

"Good, because after this I'm done waiting. I'm tired of putting this off."

"So am I. Now eat already. I didn't make this so you of all people could waste it."

Barry rolls his eyes and gets himself a bowl, eating his share and looking anywhere but Taako or Magnus. This was gonna be a long day.


	7. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Taako, and Magnus try and have a talk.

They don't end up camping outside that night. Magnus and Julia found them a house that had been cleaned out of personal effects and let them spend the night there. So once they were set up, Taako having moved the couch to the same room as the bed, they sat down and looked at each other.

"Are you actually gonna talk about this with me, or are you gonna ignore me when I say something you don't like and go to sleep?"

Taako makes a face. "Ok first, rude. Second, I wanna figure this shit out just as much as you do."

"Good, because this is weird."

"No shit Barold. You perfectly mimicking Magnus's face without meeting him before is super weird."

"I know. I just don't know how I did it."

"Well you definitely can't use that face again. He's nice and doesn't deserve the shit he could get from you copying his face."

"Now who's being rude? All I did was go get groceries once."

"And someone thought they'd recognized you!"

"I can't help it if he's popular! I didn't know!"

The sound of a creaking floorboard has them both on their feet, wands in their hands. The door cracking open shows Magnus. Quickly they both put their wands away and Taako moves over to the door.

"What's up Maggie? If we're being too loud I'll cast silence around the room."

"No… Well maybe, I'm not sure. I just… You feel it too, don't you?"

Barry heads over and notices Magnus rubbing his chest a bit. Something he and Taako did from time to time.

"Taako, let's let him in. We should all talk."

"Actually, I'm gonna go get Julia first. I tell her everything and I want her here for this."

"Of course, we'll be here."

Magnus nods and leaves quickly. Taako and Barry sit down, looking at each other again. Someone watching them would think they were having a silent conversation, and maybe they were. But it was a conversation they'd had plenty of times before. One they didn't realize they'd had until later.

What felt like an hour to Taako and Barry was in reality only a few minutes. When they hear the floor creak again Barry moves to sit next to Taako so Magnus and Julia could sit together.

"Hey, welcome back." Barry waves a bit.

Magnus nods and sits with Julia, holding her hand.

"So, how do you want us to start Mags?" Taako sits up a bit.

"Start with why you let me in."

Barry and Taako look at each other before Taako shrugs and Barry sighs. It was up to him to explain then.

"Well, we had two reasons. The first is that you were doing the same thing we've been doing since we met each other. I'm sure that you feel some kind of emptiness. Like someone who should be next to you isn't and… And we seem to fill the gap a little. Just like we've been slightly filling the gap for each other."

Magnus puts a hand on his chest and nods. "Yeah, but I don't know either of you."

"I didn't know Taako when I started traveling with him, but this feeling is strong. I dropped my whole life just to follow this feeling."

"I can't do that. What's the other reason?"

"A couple weeks ago we were… Running from a guy who tried to kill me. So I used a charm that had disguise self on it. The disguise I made looked exactly like you. I've never met you before in my life but someone thought they recognized me. They recognized you. So imagine our surprise today when you walked up."

The four of them look at each other, trying to make sense of things. Before they can talk more Taako jumps up and grabs his stuff. "Out, everybody out."

Barry grabs his stuff and looks at Taako. "What is it?"

"I'm hearing fire. Not too far away."

Magnus and Julia look at each other and rush out, Barry and Taako following close behind.

Outside, most things were on fire. Taako looks at Barry and then moves around the front of Magnus and Julia.

"Go find people. We'll try and put out some of the fires if we can. If we can't we'll head to the edge of town to make sure everyone makes it."

"Why? Why help us?"

"You know why."

Taako heads towards the fires and Barry shrugs at Magnus before following.

"Taako you know I can't really help with this. I don't know enough magic."

"Then just watch my back."

"That I can do."

Taako starts putting out fires as best he can, just doing small bits at a time. If they see anyone Barry directs them to the edge of town. When Taako starts looking drained Barry picks him up and starts moving.

"Barold put me down!"

"Nope, it's time to go. You did what you could."

"What about Magnus and Julia?"

"I'm getting you to the edge of town and then I'll go look for them."

"No! Don't you dare!"

Barry finds the people he'd managed to help out of town and puts Taako down. "Stay here Taako." He takes off his pack and leaves it with Taako before he heads back into town.

"Barold!" Taako manages to get to his feet only to drop to his knees. He was worn out.

Everyone waits patiently at the edge, hoping for more survivors, hoping for Magnus and Julia, hoping for Barry Bluejeans.

When the first loud crack comes, Taako doesn't even register it. When the second one comes, everything in front of the crowd shifts to the side. The town was built on supports and they were going.

"Back up! The town is gonna fall! Back up!"

Someone grabs Taako under the arms and pulls him back. Someone else grabs the two packs he'd had sitting next to him.

When the third crack comes it brings Magnus and Julia, hand in hand. Magnus looks over everyone and then hurries to Taako.

"Magnus, where's Barry?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He got me out and went looking for you!"

Magnus looks towards the town. "He's still in there." He runs to the edge and cups his hands around his mouth. "BARRY! WE'RE OUT!"

Everyone waits for some kind of reply. A voice, a figure coming out of the fog, something.

The fourth crack is quickly followed by a fifth, and the whole town starts to fall.

"No!" Taako pushes himself up and heads towards the edge. "Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't originally end in a cliffhanger, but after reading it over a few times I liked it better that way.


	8. Half Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers something odd, but he's got no context for it.

Two big arms are all that stop Taako from falling to his death as he tries to go after Barry. Arms that he struggles against as best he can.

"Taako, you can't help him."

"Let go of me! Magnus get off! He's gonna die dammit get off of me!"

Magnus just holds on tighter, watching the town start to slide into the ravine. He starts to turn away when red sparks shoot up, close to the edge of the ravine. He quickly puts Taako down and looks over the edge.

"Hey bud! Mind giving me a hand?"

"Barry!" Magnus looks back towards the other survivors. "I need a rope!"

Taako manages to get over to his pack and throws the rope to Magnus. Magnus quickly makes a loop in the end and lowers it down. After a few minutes and some help from Julia, Barry is pulled up and over the edge.

"Barold!"

Barry snorts and thanks Magnus and Julia, then he goes over to Taako. He isn't expecting Taako launching himself at him or the hug.

"Hey, I'm alright. I heard Magnus yelling and I legged it back."

"You could have answered!"

"And get my lungs more full of smoke?"

"How'd you even survive?"

"Does it matter? I'm here."

Taako gives Barry a look. "Don't do that again."

"I won't! Calm down!"

"You better fucking not."

"You worry too much."

"Well you're not worrying enough!"

Barry rolls his eyes and picks up their bags. "Ok, breathe. I'm alive. Now let's figure out what to do next."

"I need some sleep before that happens."

"Yeah, you used up a lot of magic. So sit down with our packs and I'll figure out what the plan is."

"Sounds good."

Barry helps Taako sit and puts their packs with him. Then he heads over to Magnus and Julia to figure out what the plan was and whether he and Taako would be included. He hoped they would but if not they could go on on their own.

"Hey, so what's the plan? Taako and I are willing to help out as much as we can. Taako's gonna need some rest before he does any major help but I'll do my best to help until then."

"You wanna come with us?" Magnus looks to Julia, who nods. "We're gonna get everyone to Neverwinter and then head to Rockport to try and figure out where the guy who did this is."

"I'll let Taako know then." Barry pats Magnus on the shoulder and heads over to Taako, finding him asleep. "Well you just sleep then."

Everyone sets up small camps nearby, just close enough to each other to be considered one big camp. It was a night for staying close, to check on family and friends and neighbors after a nightmare. For most of them this was a nightmare, one that wouldn't go away after some rest.

The next morning everyone packs up and heads off, Julia in the front leading the group and Magnus at the back, keeping an eye out for any attackers. Julia is accompanied by her father while Magnus has Barry and Taako for company.

While it seems odd for those from Raven's Roost, the three of them that they get along very well. If asked, anyone from the town might say the three have known each other for years despite Taako and Barry being newcomers. Of course the three of them felt the same way. They knew each other and yet didn't at the same time. Certain actions were familiar, certain ideas were easily agreed upon, and certain quirks weren't even noticed, despite being odd to anyone watching them.

When it comes time to stop for lunch Taako sets up while Barry goes to find something that Taako could work with to make enough food for everyone. He comes back after a while and helps Taako start cooking, just getting into their usual routine.

Meanwhile, Magnus and Julia patrol around, checking on everyone. Keeping these people safe was still very important to them.

"So, I heard you and those two are getting along really well." Julia nods to Taako and Barry.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but those two are just so easy to talk to."

"Magnus when you got here you had a hard time talking to anyone. You kept turning to talk to someone who wasn't there."

"I know, but I think they're the ones I kept turning to. At least a couple of them. Remember those dreams I told you about?"

"The ones with the fuzzy red figures? Are you saying that's them?"

"There were six and then me, so that's two."

"But they aren't wearing red."

"I know, but that just feels right Julia. I know the silly things they do and I can tell by watching that Taako expects someone there with him that isn't Barry."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch Jules. You'll see."

The two of them watch Taako cook, working as if he's one half of a team. Barry does a good job compensating but it's obvious that isn't who's supposed to be there. Someone who could easily keep up with Taako in this setting.

"Huh. So then there would be a third if you can find them."

"Her. Don't ask me how I know, but it's definitely a her."

"Should I be concerned?"

"What? No way, Lup's happy with Barry."

"Who?"

Magnus pauses and holds his head. "I… What?"

"You said Lup. Who is that?"

"I don't know. Just kinda came out."

"Well why don't you go ask him where she is? Maybe he'll know. Or maybe Barry will if they're together."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll be right back." Magnus gives Julia a kiss before heading over to the duo.

"Hey Maggie, food's almost done. Don't worry big guy." Taako waves to the food.

"That's good to hear. I uh… I just had a question for both of you."

"Well shoot my man. I'm sure between the two of us we can figure it out."

"Do… Do you know who Lup is?"

Taako pauses before looking at Magnus. "Who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lich Barry yet! Also, the first mention of Lup!


	9. Neverwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's made it to Neverwinter and are taking a break before heading to Rockport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch the tags on this one y'all!

A little over a week later Barry was still worried about the conversation he'd had with Magnus and Taako about someone named Lup. Taako's reaction had hurt quite a bit and he still wasn't sure why that was the case. Just thinking about how Taako had said that one word and then shook it off like it wasn't important made his heart ache and his skin crawl. Something was wrong there and he didn't know what. He couldn't bring himself to ask either, because that night Taako had nightmares where he was screaming for 'Lup' that he didn't remember when he woke up.

Thankfully they had made it to Neverwinter and everyone was fine. Nothing else unusual had happened. So today he and Taako were back in their hidden room on the school's campus so they could rest before continuing to Rockport with Magnus and Julia.

"So, do you want me to go get some supplies before we head off tomorrow?" Barry looks over at Taako.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm gonna read some more of your nerd books while you're gone."

"That's fine."

Barry leaves and then gets his disguise on, looking like some random person he'd seen on the road one day. He gets the same groceries that Taako asked for the last time they were here and heads back. As he walks into the room he takes off his disguise and starts putting everything away.

"Did you get the right stuff my man?"

"I got the same stuff you asked for last time. I even got double since we're gonna be traveling with Magnus and Julia."

"Smart move Barold. Knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Oh so that's the reason. Not us being friends or anything."

"Oh absolutely not."

Barry smiles and shakes his head. "Anyway, all those missing posters of me are gone."

"Already? That was fast."

"I know, but the only ones looking for me were my colleagues. Maybe some of my students."

"And you're still cool with that?"

"Yes Taako. This life is a little harder but I like it a lot better."

"Alright, that was your chance to get out. Now you're stuck with me."

"Pretty sure I was already stuck with you."

"Hey!"

Barry laughs and sits down, grabbing a book and starting to check out some more evocation spells. He'd try a few illusion spells too just to be safe.

"Oh, I got something too. Had a little extra cash." He puts his book aside and pulls something out of his pocket, tossing it to Taako. "I've already got it attuned to mine."

"Oh shit, you got us a couple of stones. Good thinking."

"We should have done this a while ago but I didn't think about it until I saw them today."

"Wonder if Maggie has one."

"We can ask tomorrow. If not I'll go get a couple more."

"Or he could get some."

"Taako, he just lost his home. You really think either of them have any gold on them?"

"Oh… Shit, you're right. You think they managed to find a place for the night?"

"If anyone could find a place, it's Magnus."

"True. All that rugged hospitality shit."

Barry snorts and nods a bit, starting on his book. Of course they both pause, realizing Taako had said something they shouldn't know. But at this point they just shrug it off and keep reading.

The rest of the night is spent in mostly silence, occasionally broken by one showing the other something interesting. The next morning the two of them meet up with Magnus and Julia at the train station. Of course just to be safe Barry has his disguise on. He lets Taako go first and follows after.

"Sup Mags? You ready to go find your bad guy?"

"Yeah… Who's that?"

"Its Barry. He's technically missing around here and he's being a bit paranoid."

Barry looked like an elf this time, almost identical to Taako but not quite. "Hey, I'm just being careful."

"You don't have to look so much like me though."

"Two elves and two humans traveling together makes more sense than three humans and an elf."

"Only to you."

Barry leans on Taako, putting most of his weight into it. "Taakooooo."

"Get off! You're fucking heavy!"

He laughs and stands up. "You're so mean to me Taako."

"Fuck off Barry!"

Barry laughs harder, Magnus joining in. As they laugh and Taako yells at them none of them notice Julia slip off and come back a moment later.

"Guys, let's get on the train already."

Magnus looks and wipes his face, then leans over and kisses Julia's cheek. "Sorry Jules."

She smiles and relaxes, heading to the train with the other three. Of course once they're on the train the rest of them notice something off. After they get to their car Magnus gently stops his wife and has her sit.

"Julia-"

"Ok I stole a kid. Couldn't help it."

"You… What?"

"You didn't notice? Well dunk. I thought you did and were gonna be upset."

"I mean, if you just stole a kid for no reason then yeah."

"Definitely not." Julia pulls the little bundle off her back and opens it up, showing a sleeping baby boy.

"So… What's up Julia? Why the sudden urge to nab a kid? He's definitely cute but-"

"He looks sick. Like, not being taken care of sick. His parents didn't seem to care. Hell if they didn't notice me I'll be amazed, I'm not a rogue."

Barry gets up and gently takes the boy, checking him over. "Well I'm not a doctor but I think you're right Julia. He's not getting enough to eat."

"So I'm keeping him. End of that."

Magnus sits next to Julia, holding her hand. "Julia, we're going after Kalen. We can't do that and make sure this kid is alright."

Taako scoots over, sitting in front of them. "Why not? Like I get this guy is dangerous but there's four of us. We can deal with that guy and watch the kid. Three, or two if you guys wanna deal with him on your own, go do what needs to be done and me or Barry watch the kid."

"And after that? I'm not the greatest with kids."

"Well Barry and I can stick around. You really think we're gonna leave so soon?"

Taako grins, making Magnus smile and look at Barry. Barry nods, so he looks at Julia.

"Ok, so we have a kid now. He needs a name."

Julia hums and looks at the boy, holding one of his little hands. "I like Angus."


	10. Train Rides and Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our now five main characters finish their train ride and get to Rockport to look for Governor Kalen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit all over the place to me but I hope you all enjoy it!

The train ride was surprisingly quiet, even after Angus woke up and looked around. He only cried a little and it was fixed when Taako cast prestidigitation, making small lights for Angus to try and catch. After a while Barry took over that job while Taako tried to find a way to make mush with the food they had. This was the stuff they were good at. While they take care of Angus, Magnus and Julia step out to talk about things.

"Jules, are you sure about keeping Angus? Yeah he's been hurt but I'm sure we could find him a home."

"I know, I do. I just… I saw him and I knew that I had to take care of him. He's important in some way, I just know it."

Magnus chuckles and wraps an arm around her, holding her close. "You sound like one of those disciples of Istus."

"Do I? Maybe it's time to lean into that. She seems to be leading us."

"You think so?"

"Well think about it. You having those dreams and then Taako and Barry show up just in time to save us. Then we get here and there's a baby that I just know I need to protect and now those two are keeping an eye on him and offering to stick around even when we're done. Something is guiding us and I'll take the help if she's offering."

"Wow, you're cute when you get all philosophical."

"Magnus!" Julia laughs and pushes her husband. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" Magnus pulls Julia close and kisses her forehead. "Alright, you do what you think is best. But if you become a bard I think we'll have to get a divorce."

The two of them laugh and lean on each other, not caring that they're bothering others. They've lost a lot but they still have each other. So with smiles on their faces they head back to their compartment, finding Taako transmuting a plate into a bottle while Barry brings a couple lights close to Angus so he can grab at them.

"Hey guys, welcome back. Julia, can I get your opinion on this?"

Taako sighs loudly. "Barold, I already told you-"

"And I'm telling you, I'm right."

"Then why get another opinion?"

"To prove you wrong obviously."

Julia quickly scoops up Angus as Taako pounces on Barry and the two of them wrestle a bit. They only stop when Angus starts to cry, trying to hide in Julia.

"Guys! You're scaring Angus, knock it off."

Taako shoves Barry off and gets up, brushing himself off. "Come on magic boy, do your light trick for Angus."

Barry flips Taako off and gets off, casting prestidigitation again and showing the lights to Angus. "Hey, don't cry bud. Look what came back."

Julia sits with Barry and watches Angus relax and try to grab at the lights again. "So, what did you want my opinion on?"

"I think Angus might need glasses."

"Glasses? He's a baby."

"Well when he's older then. But he keeps missing the lights. I know babies have basically no dexterity but even ones he should be able to grab he can't quite get."

Taako hands a bottle to Julia. "I think he's just sick. Once he's healthy he'll be able to do it."

Julia nods. "Well let's keep an eye on him. It's not like he can run off and bump into things."

Barry nods and keeps moving the lights around. He keeps it up as Angus drinks from the bottle, smiling a bit as the boy tries to reach even with the bottle in his mouth.

Once the train pulls into the station Barry casts Disguise Self since he'd already used his freebie for the day. He relaxes as Taako slings an arm around his shoulder and the five of them head off to find a place to sleep. Thankfully they find a cheap place to settle in and start planning. As soon as Angus is asleep the four of them move to the other side of the room to talk.

"Ok, we need to get information on Kalen. I know he lives around here somewhere but I don't know where." Magnus looks at Julia.

Taako looks at the two of them and then at Barry. After getting a nod he puts a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Maggie, you and Julia should stay here for this bit."

"What? No way!"

Barry moves forward. "Just until we find him. He knows you two but he doesn't know us. Between the two of us we've got three charges of Disguise Self. Using that we could ask around and then come back. We could even do that a couple times a day so it'll be faster."

Julia gently makes Magnus look at her. "It's a better idea than your usual one."

"What's wrong with rushing in?"

"Everything." The other three deadpan, startling themselves with it before laughing.

Before Magnus can defend himself they all hear movement from Angus and look over, relaxing when he stays asleep.

"Anyway," Taako quickly says, "You two are the best ones to stay here. You can stay and watch Angus, get used to having a kid, and all that. Two low level wizards aren't gonna be able to do much if something happened here."

Magnus groans quietly. "Fine, we'll stay. Just be careful."

"You worry too much, we'll be fine."

With that, Taako and Barry leave. Taako casts Disguise Self and the two of them separate to find more information. After the hour is up they make their way back to their room and start comparing notes. Once they're sure they don't have any relevant information they get comfortable and rest up, getting ready to try again. They do this several times until finally around dark the two of them come back and collapse on a bed, falling asleep.

In the morning they get up and repeat the process. Going out in disguises, coming back as their usual selves, resting, going back out in a new disguise, and coming back again. Finally on their last trip they come back early, dropping their disguises right away. Julia and Magnus look over quickly.

"We found Kalen."


	11. Plan Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to kill Kalen has been set up and now they're ready, but something happens to Barry. Something that may end his story for good.

Over the next week the four of them start planning how to get into Kalen's home and get to him. It was a bigger house and would take a while to get through so they could find him. Barry managed to find the plans for the house and the four of them looked them over many times, making plans as best they could. They also had to decide who was staying with Angus. After some discussion Barry offered to stay nearby the house with Angus. He'd learned a few spells and if needed he could get ahold of the four of them with his stone if Kalen managed to get around them and get out.

So after a week of searching, a week of planning, and another week of Taako and Barry learning some extra spells they were ready to deal with Kalen. So early one morning the five of them make their way there. Julia, Magnus, and Taako make their way in while Barry heads down the road a bit with Angus to keep an eye on the place.

Or, that had been the plan. Before Barry can get too far and the others can get properly into the house there's a sound of fabric ripping. The sound makes Barry quickly run back to the others and hand Angus off as he moves to the front, wand aimed at the rip in the air in front of them. Taako is quick to join him, ready to help even though both of them know maybe twenty spells between them and none that would help.

What, or who steps out is something that none of them expect. Barry doesn't react, unsure why this creature seems familiar in only the vaguest sense. Carefully he lowers his wand and gets in his pack, holding up a set of cards.

"I have a feeling that you like to play games."

That seems to startle the figure and suddenly they change shape, a handsome face being stitched onto the bone. "What?"

What Barry had never told Taako, had never told anyone, was that there was a coin in the pocket of his jeans that talked to him in his voice. It had warned him that he should always carry a pack of cards, preferably cheating cards, just in case Death appeared. He'd scoffed at the idea but along his travels with Taako he'd picked up a deck of cheating cards anyway. Now he was glad that he'd done it.

"How many of our names are in that book of yours?"

"Three. If your name is Barry Bluejeans then a simple game isn't enough to make me stop hunting you."

"Didn't think so. But here's my offer. We both draw a card. I get the higher card, you let my friends go and take me to whatever god you work for. I lose, you take the three of us."

Taako grabs Barry's arm. "What? No!"

"It's either all of us or just me Taako. He already said he's not gonna let me get away."

"How are you so calm?! You're literally gambling your life away!"

Barry looks at Taako and smiles. "It's just a feeling. I think we're gonna be alright."

"You're insane!"

"But you're still here."

Taako squeezes Barry's arm a little. Barry looks at Magnus who hesitantly makes Taako let go and holds him so Barry can head towards Death.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal."

The two of them shake hands and Barry pulls the deck out of the box, shuffling it a bit. Then he holds it out. "I'll let you draw first."

The man takes the top card and Barry takes the next one. After a nod they flip both of them. Barry had a Jack while Death flipped up a six. Barry takes both cards back and shuffles them into the deck. He puts it in the box and tosses it to Magnus before waving and stepping through the portal. He watches the three of them rush to the portal before it closes.

"I could kill you now."

"But you won't. I've got a reliable source that says you don't go back on bets."

With a sigh he leads Barry off.

"You'll get an audience with the Raven Queen and then you'll be thrown into the Stockade. She has no tolerance for liches."

"For… Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure?"

"I don't feel like a lich."

The other stops and looks at Barry before forming a book, flipping to a page, and handing it over. Barry takes it and finds his name, finding the word  _ Lich  _ written next to it. Then he shuts the book and hands it back.

"That good enough?"

"Yep. So if I got rid of this form would that be annoying or would it make more sense for me to be in front of the Raven Queen like that?"

"Either is fine I suppose."

"Cool." With that Barry feels for that apparent arcane energy inside him. Once he feels it he pulls and suddenly drops. A moment later Barry's lich form rises and he yells a bit, holding himself as he remembers all at once. Then he calms down and grabs his things off his body.

"What was that?!"

"I uh… I was remembering a lot. So I'd love to see the Raven Queen rather than this run around you've been doing."

"How-"

Barry makes a spectral hand and pulls a coin out of his pocket, squeezing it.

_ "Once Death has taken you they'll give you the run around usually. You can either follow or ask to get to the point." _

"You've dealt with Reapers before? How are you still around?"

"Take me to the Raven Queen and I'll show you."

With a slow nod a couple doors appear and open. Barry makes his way inside and looks at the Raven Queen. Carefully he sets his things aside and makes a quick bow.

"Raven Queen. I know as I am you must dislike me but it's an honor to meet you. Or this version of you."

**_"This version of me?"_ **

"I have been to many planar systems and in most there is a version of the god of death. When I arrived on this one I researched you, having the feeling that I would meet you one day."

**_"Barry Bluejeans. Tell me how you arrived on this plane, and do not lie to me. I do not tolerate lies."_ **

"I would never dream of it."


	12. De-liched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has told his story to the Raven Queen, now he's at her mercy. Hopefully she believes him and doesn't just send him to the Stockade.

The Raven Queen and her Reaper listen as Barry tells his tale. He tells them of the IPRE, of his colleagues turned family, of a few of the different planar systems, of the Light of Creation, and of the Hunger. Once he's done he gently holds himself, seemingly trying to keep from falling apart.

**_"That is all certainly interesting. I will need to have a talk with Istus-"_ **

"Istus? She'll vouch for us! Every version of Istus has always believed us and she's helped us before!"

The Raven Queen nods and looks to the Reaper.

**_"Kravitz, take Barry to your office and keep an eye on him while I talk with Istus."_ **

"Of course."

Barry grabs his things and does a small bow. "Thank you for listening to my story… I've never gotten to tell it to anyone else. As far as I know I'm the only one who remembers." He follows Kravitz, who takes him to a small office.

"I'm not sure how much of your tale I believe but She seems to believe you."

"It's true, all of it. I lived it after all." He watches Kravitz. "How many stable liches have you met? They don't ever ground themselves properly. I did, that's why I'm still around."

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"I did it with Lup… Wait, Lup. Do you have her in your book? Have you seen her?"

Kravitz blinks and pulls out the book, finding Lup's name. "I haven't seen her and she's not in the Stockade."

"I hope she's alright… I just wish she hadn't left. Maybe we'd all still remember."

The two of them sit in silence for a while before Kravitz gets up and leads Barry back to that room. Sitting with the Raven Queen is Istus.

_ "Barry Bluejeans. I thought I saw your thread." _

"Istus. Oh I'm so glad to see you. If I'd had my memories I would have stopped in at a temple."

_ "I understand. You've been very busy even without those memories." _

Istus looks at the Raven Queen and shows her a part of what she's working on. With a nod they both look at Barry.

**_"Barry, I'm going to drop your bounty and make you one of my Reapers. The bounties of your family are also dropped."_ **

Barry pauses and looks at the two gods. "Are you sure? I mean… If something happens and the Hunger appears I might have to leave."

_ "The Hunger is close already, but you will not be leaving. I can't say more." _

"Then I guess I accept. I just… I know I'll have to be separated from my magic and be given a new body. Will I remember?"

**_"Yes, you will remember everything."_ **

"Thank you. I don't know if I could handle not remembering them again. What happens after?"

**_"You will go back to your party and work on saving this planar system."_ **

"Sounds fair to me."

The Raven Queen holds out a hand and Barry floats onto it, keeping quiet even when his soul is ripped away from his magic. Once it's done the soul zips around a bit and goes over to Istus, sitting in her palm.

_ "More comfortable over here it seems." _

**_"He needs time to rest so he can manifest his body."_ **

Kravitz drops his own form to be just a soul and zips over to bump Barry's soul and then sit on the palm of the Raven Queen. After some time Barry manages to manifest his form, looking as he did before. Carefully he gets down and grabs his gear, getting it on. Kravitz zips over and manifests next to him.

**_"Kravitz, drop him off with his friends. Then come back."_ **

_ "Be safe Barry." _

Barry gives both gods a deep bow that makes Istus laugh and him grin. That always made her laugh. Then he stands up and lets Kravitz make a rip, walking through it quickly. Kravitz follows and the two of them find an axe, a club, and a wand in their faces as the rip closes.

"Hey! It's just me!"

"Barry!" Taako shoves past Magnus and crashes into Barry, hugging him tightly. Barry manages to keep his balance and squeezes Taako. Now he knew why he'd stuck with this crazy elf.

"Told you I knew what I was doing."

"Fuck you!"

He chuckles as Kravitz gives him a strange look. "Magnus, Julia, you can put down the weapons, he was just doing his job. He's not gonna hurt anyone."

They nod and do so, not putting them away. "You ok Barry?"

"Yeah, met a couple gods. No big deal."

Barry laughs as Kravitz gives him a look and then laughs more as Magnus shrugs.

"Sounds cool. Now, can we talk about dealing with Kalen?"

"I'm sorry, did you say Kalen?" Kravitz pulls out his book.

"You know him?"

"I've got him here. Looks like he's taken up necromancy."

Barry looks at Kravitz. "Perfect, then you can deal with him. We were just about to do that when you showed up."

"What for?"

"He destroyed Raven's Roost and almost killed all of us."

"Then gladly. I'll be seeing you later." Kravitz makes a rip, more of a rift in space, and steps through.

Once he's gone the others turn to Barry.

"Hey Barry, how are you still alive?" Taako looks Barry over.

"I'm technically not but I wasn't before so that doesn't matter. I'm fine because I know Istus. She's nice and vouched for me."

Julia blinks. "You… You know Istus? Like, you're one of her disciple's?"

"No, like we're buds."

"Ok then…"

Magnus pokes Barry and nods. "Yeah, you're definitely here."

"I'm here and you're stuck with me."

Taako snorts and shoves Barry a bit. "Not even the grim reaper can get rid of you huh?"

"Well since I'm technically the grim reaper too, definitely not."

They all stare at him before Taako shakes his head and raises his hands, walking off. "Nope, that explanation can be dealt with later. For now ch'boy needs some sleep."

Barry laughs and nods, taking Angus from Julia so she can lay down too. He sits nearby while the three of them lay down and he looks at Angus. "You've got a weird family kid, but it's weirder than even they know."


	13. Family and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has two conversations with two people that are important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow so you get an early chapter! Have fun with this one!

Over the next week Barry explains what he can of how he got back to the others. Magnus and Taako couldn't know most of it, Julia wasn't there for the century they'd lived together, and Angus was just happy to listen to the four of them talk. Occasionally he even babbled out his own thoughts that usually derailed them a bit.

Finally Barry found himself alone with Taako while Magnus and Julia went to get things for Angus. He'd been waiting for this, knowing Taako would find a way to talk to him alone.

"Alright Taako, ask."

"You've said we've known each other for a long time… So what are we?"

Barry looks at Taako and then hugs him. "You're my brother. I know that sounds crazy and as far as you know you've always been alone but you weren't. I'm gonna make sure you remember that."

The two of them hug it out for a while before Barry pulls away. "Ok, I've gotta go. You should catch up with the others, I'll be back by the time you all make it back."

"You better Bluejeans, because if I have to search for you then a temple of the Raven Queen is my first stop."

Barry laughs and nods, heading out with Taako and watching him leave before going back in. He creates a small tear in space and reaches in, grabbing a rolled up paper and flattening it on the table.

"Now, where are you Lup? You're not in the stockade and there's no way you wouldn't have found Taako if you were in a body."

A longer tear opens behind Barry and Kravitz steps out. "I told you to tell me when you started looking."

"Me leaving this on your desk was my way of telling you. If you saw me grab it that meant it was time."

"Or you could tell me."

Barry looks at Kravitz with a sheepish smile. "I'm used to not needing words with the people I'm working with."

"I suppose I can't fault you for that. Now, where are you looking first?"

"I think starting over completely might be a good idea. It's been two years and still nothing."

"You're sure she didn't just-"

"She didn't! Lup still knew everything if she was a lich and she would have found me or Taako!"

Kravitz slowly puts his hands up. "I'm sorry."

Barry sighs and sits on one of the beds. "I know you can understand the length of a century, but one with others? That changes everything."

"Explain it to me then. Help me figure this out."

"Why? This isn't part of your job."

"You're part of my job now. Yes we work together but we'll have a long time together. I don't want to wait a century to figure this out."

"Alright… But not here." Barry grabs the map and writes a note. When he does he quickly gets rid of it and writes another.

Once that's done the two of them head to the Astral Plane and sit in Kravitz's office.

"So, I guess start at the beginning as best you can?"

"That'll take a while. We might have to spread this out over a few days."

"That's fine."

"Then let's start with this. Close your eyes and feel inside yourself for the bond between you and the Raven Queen. Just feel it. How's it make you feel?"

Kravitz does as Barry asks and nods a bit. "I feel safe, loved, protected."

"That's how I feel about my family. Over that century we all came to feel that way about each other. Some parts of that bond were slightly different based on the different people but that's the basics."

"You felt that for six people you barely knew?"

Barry laughs and shakes his head. "Not at first. No, at first it was admiration for my captain, protection from Magnus, awe for the twins, a platonic love for Lucretia, and… well I don't know what I felt for Merle."

Kravitz rolls his eyes at the mention of Merle. "So how did those feelings become what they are now?"

"Well when you spend more time than you should have ever lived in close quarters with a group of people you feel a lot of things about them. I definitely hated them all at one point."

"Even Lup?"

"Yes, even Lup. I think that was towards the beginning. She had a knack for… Well, for blowing things up. Usually things I was working on."

"Evocation. That explains a lot."

"Anyway, a century can change a lot of things."

"So when did the feelings for Lup change?"

"Fairly quickly actually. I can't say exactly when, it was just gradual. Then one day I looked at her and I realized that I loved her."

"Oh. Is that all it was?"

"As far as I can remember. Why?"

"I thought it was something she did. Then again that reason makes sense."

"You have feelings for someone Kravitz?"

"This conversation is not about me."

"Oh but it is now. So, who is it? I gotta meet this person."

"What, why?!"

"Because we're coworker's now! We could speedrun the coworker to family thing. I bet Lup will find that hilarious."

"I… it's ~~Taako~~."

"Can't hear you bud, speak up."

Kravitz groans and puts his head in his hands, losing his skin quickly. "No, I can't."

"Well fine, I'll do a little deductive reasoning. It's gotta be recent, that's why you're so embarrassed. They did _something_ that caught your eye and… No."

"Shut up."

"No way! So is it Taako or Magnus because if it's Magnus that sucks bud. If it's Taako, well I think Lup would find it hilarious that her brother is dating a grim reaper."

Kravitz groans loudly. "I'm dying. Do you see what you're doing to me?"

"You're still holding your form so it can't be that bad."

The two of them pause and Kravitz quickly drops his form, zipping out of the office. Barry quickly gets up and chases after him. The two of them find themselves in front of the Raven Queen and Istus.

**_"Kravitz, Barry, I thought you two were working."_ **

Kravitz quickly zips over and sits on the hand of the Raven Queen.

"Well that's my fault. I was asking Kravitz some personal questions and he didn't want to answer. When I pressed him he dropped his form and came here."

_"Barry you were teasing him."_

"I couldn't help it! You can see what we were talking about. How could I not?"

_"I know, but do be nicer to him. He doesn't get to socialize much."_

**_"Istus."_ **

_"Raven. You know I'm right. Now, you need to get back Barry. The others will be back soon."_

"Thank you." Barry gives a deep bow, smiling at the quiet laughter from Istus before he stands up and looks at Kravitz. "You are kind of his type you know." With that he makes a rift and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry is such a little shit and I love it.


	14. Searching for Lup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has all of his memories back and a powerful new friend to help him search for Lup. What will he find?

The next few months find the five of them moving from place to place, doing odd jobs while Barry looked for any signs of the others. He knew how they'd managed to forget. Fisher was the only way, but then there should be a floating ship with Fisher still on board. Or maybe just Fisher flying around. Worst case scenario Fisher had left this plane and now only Barry would be able to remember everything. He tried not to dwell on that option too much.

With every passing month he searched as hard and far as he could for any sign of Lup. Then one day he finds an old and faded note pinned to Craig's List in Phandalin.

_ 'Back soon' _

He snatches it up and finds a secluded place to make a rift into Kravitz's office. "I found something!"

Kravitz gets up quickly, coming over. "What is it?"

"She wrote us a note when she left. This is almost exactly the same note."

"Almost?" Kravitz gently takes it and looks it over.

"She signed the original with a kiss. She did that a lot as a joke. Even when we were with the IPRE."

"So what does it mean that she didn't do that here?"

"I have no idea… Maybe she knew I'd be looking?"

"Where did you find this?"

"Phandalin. I have no idea why she would be there though."

"I do. The Rockseeker mine. I remember hearing about that place. I… I took the soul of one of them. He was stuck in the vault and it looked like the floor was just-"

"Black glass? That's the gauntlet! She was hiding it there! We need to go there, maybe she left a clue after that."

"Barry… that was four years ago."

"I don't care! It's a cave, it would preserve most things!"

Hesitantly Kravitz cuts them a portal and they make their way through. They end up inside the vault and Barry looks over at the Gauntlet. When Kravitz looks too Barry quickly cuts them a portal and pulls Kravitz through.

"Hey! What was that about?"

"I do not need you taken over by that thing. I'll deal with it later. For now I need you to cut us a portal outside of the vault."

"What do you mean taken over?"

"You heard a voice right? Sounded almost like Taako? Started promising you things. You take that and you'll end up like Gundren."

"Oh… Well then, thank you." Kravitz cuts a portal just outside of the vault. When they step out Barry looks around and freezes.

"No…" Barry hurries over and checks on what was obviously Lup. "No this can't be it."

"Barry… What can I do?"

"I just… I need a minute."

"Don't do anything crazy." Kravitz makes a rift that takes him into a different part of the cave and waits. The anguished yell he hears confirms what he'd thought. Lup was still missing and she had died alone. When he hears his name floating through the cave he portals himself back.

"Something wrong happened."

"What do you mean Barry?"

"Lup would never leave her umbrastaff and her robe behind."

"So she physically died… but her lich form didn't come out?"

"It has to. What would be the point of haunting a body that can't function?"

"Well what could have happened? She wasn't in the vault, she's not out in the world, and she's not here. So where else would she be? Another plane?"

"She still wouldn't leave her stuff."

"Then what else is there?"

"I don't know. If Taako remembered he might know but he doesn't."

"Well… Maybe give it to him anyway? Muscle memory is strong so he might know what to do."

"I suppose that makes some sense. Even if he doesn't remember then at least he's got something of her's."

"Do you want to go now or do you need another moment?"

"Can you take this to him? I have something I need to do."

"Of course Barry. Take your time."

Barry hands the umbrastaff and robe to Kravitz and watches him leave. Then he gently picks up Lup's body and takes her out of the cave. He finds a good spot and builds a pyre, setting her on top and lighting it. She always asked to have this done when she died during the century so he would do it now. This was something that he could do for her since he couldn't do anything else.

When the pyre is burnt down to ashes and there's no chance of the fire spreading he makes a portal back to the others. Quickly Taako is there and hugging Barry tightly.

"Krav told me what happened. Well, he told me what he could."

"Did he give you the-"

"Yeah, I've got it put away for now. Don't worry about that."

"So, no Magnus hugs?"

"He took Julia and Angus out. I wanted to check on you first."

Barry smiles and squeezes Taako. "Thanks bud."

"Well if you say you're my brother then I'm gonna take care of you. What kind of brother would I be if I couldn't do that?"

"Thank you Taako. How about we lay down for a bit?"

"Sure, whatever you want Barold."

Barry and Taako lay down on their bed, just relaxing and staring at each other until Taako falls asleep. When the others come in Barry shuts his eyes and just pretends to be asleep. He didn't want to deal with the concern from anyone else.

Magnus creeps over and gently wakes Taako. "Hey, how's he doing?"

Taako sits up and looks at Barry. "Maggie, his wife died and he found her body. How would you be?"

After a pause Magnus speaks. "Good point. Think I should talk to him?"

"No, just give him time to figure it out. Remember, Kravitz said that she was a lich too so he could still find her eventually."

"I hope he does. He deserves that much."

"He does, but that doesn't always mean he'll get it."


	15. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this? Where is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves on this one. It might not be too bad for some but check the tags anyway.

Finally she had the Gauntlet and she had found a place to hide it. Oddly enough with this plane's version of Merle's cousin. Seeing this dwarf reminded her that the others were probably worried. She would go back as soon as this was done. Shoot up some sparks once she was far enough away and they would come get her. Then she could stop finding black glass circles where towns used to be. No one else would get hurt because of what she'd made. Not if she could help it.

"Cyrus, how much farther to the cave?"

"Just another hour, don't worry."

"I'd just really like to get this thing in there and be done with it."

"I know, we're almost there."

Two hours later there was a stabbing pain in her back as Cyrus tried to kill her and steal the Gauntlet. So quickly she shoves him and it into the vault and shuts it.

"Shit. Definitely goofed that one."

Carefully she moves to the corner and sits, just trying to relax as the poison works its way through her body. Once her body is completely dead she rises from it and turns to grab her robe and staff, only to back away when the umbrella turns on her.

"No! No you're not supposed to eat me!"

The umbrastaff doesn't reply, only doing what it was made to do. Then it slots itself back under the arm of the body. Inside it's dark, muted, thick curtains covering the walls. Nothing should be getting out of here.

She was going to try regardless. She had to get back to her brother, her husband, her family. They would be looking for her soon if they weren't already. If they found her body and didn't find her they wouldn't know what to think.

… What was her name again?

How long had she been trapped in this room?

Why were the curtains so heavy? She wanted some light in here.

Where is here?

No… No she knows at least some of these things…

Her name…

What's her name again?

How could she forget her own name?

Where was she?

Where's the door?

"My-"

Was that her voice??

"This… This is my voice."

"I… I'm trapped? I'm trapped here, I think."

Progress.

"Here is… I don't know where."

"My name… My name is Lup? Lup. That's my name."

"My name is Lup. My name is Lup. My name is Lup. My name is Lup. My name is Lup."

Ok, that was down. What next?

"I… I have a brother, his name is Taako. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I have a brother, his name is Taako."

"I am Lup and my brother is Taako."

There was someone else very important. She could feel that.

"My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako… I am in love."

In love with who? Who could be as important as Taako?

"His name is… Barry Bluejeans."

She laughs a bit. That sounds made up, but the name makes her feel warm.

"My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans."

There had to be more.

What else was there?

"I… I know magic. I know  _ evocation magic _ ."

Evocation. Fire. She could burn the curtains off, get some light.

Quickly she casts fireball at the curtains that she can feel and steps back. Then she casts it again behind her.

"The curtains don't burn."

She can't move the curtains and they won't burn.

"I'm stuck…"

"I'm alone… I've never been alone."

"What do I do now?"

She feels a presence, two of them. One is so familiar. The familiar presence grabs the umbrastaff and she wants to hurt them but then she knows exactly who it is.

"Barry."

Not even the thick curtains can completely dull the anguished scream and she replies with one of her own, hoping she will be heard. Then Barry is giving her to the other presence, who gives her to someone else she knows.

"Taako!"

His hands are trembling. She can feel that. She's here!

"Taako help!"

Then he's putting her away and she is alone. Alone is bad, but maybe not this time.

This time she's going to wait, and save energy. She can figure out everything and show Taako and Barry that she's right here. Then they can save her.

She just has to focus.

"My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. I am going to get back to them. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. I am going to get back to them. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. I am going to get back to them. My name is Lup. I have a brother, his name is Taako. I'm in love, his name is Barry Bluejeans. I am going to get back to them."

As long as she keeps repeating that she can hold her focus. Then she can let them know where she is.

Red sparks.

Red sparks meant in trouble.

Green sparks meant don't come for me.

Red sparks it is.

That's what she'll try.


	16. Lucretia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Lucretia handling all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no chapter on Monday, I just couldn't figure out this chapter.

Lucretia knew what she was doing was right, but that didn't make it easy. Setting up her family with new lives was the easy part, making sure they kept those lives should have been easy too, but they were a complicated bunch. Lup was already gone so there was no helping that problem. Then Barry disappeared. Not long after so did Taako. Now Magnus's home was gone and she couldn't find him either. Of course listening to the talk from the people of Raven's Roost it seemed that Barry had found Taako and then they had found Magnus. They were all together and couldn't even remember that they were family.

Then came the day that the Fisher lit up like the sun and then went dark. Lucretia didn't want to believe that Barry remembered now but that had to be the cause. So she immediately put up anti-lich wards around her camp. Barry coming for her now wouldn't help anything. Especially with how bad this was affecting Davenport.

Right now though she was trying to check on the last family member that was supposed to be in place, only to find him missing. Now Merle was just out there somewhere and she had no idea where. At this rate Barry was more likely to find him than she was. Hopefully they wouldn't hurt each other.

Lucretia couldn't afford to focus on that now. She just had to get back to recruiting and building her newest base. This was going to be the closest thing to home that she would have until this was all over. Then she could restore everyone's memories and they could be as mad as they wanted because she'd fixed it. Then they could live here happily, even though this wasn't quite like home.

Even though Lup was still gone and Taako was going to give her hell for making him forget.

That was what scared Lucretia the most. How Taako would react if once this was all over, Lup was still gone. She would look and was still looking now but the map Barry and Taako had been using had been misplaced at one point so she had to start over. Maybe she could get Davenport to help her look for it. She hadn't paid much attention to it at the time so it wasn't something she could recreate easily.

"Davenport!"

Lucretia looks over and smiles a little. "Hello Davenport."

"Davenport!" He waves for her to follow.

"What have you found this time?" She moves away from what she's doing to follow. It's only after several minutes of walking around that she realizes that what she's following is an illusion. The fact that he still did pranks like this gave her hope. So with a loud sigh she stops and crosses her arms. "Cap- I mean, Davenport. I have important work to be doing. Now isn't the time for one of your pranks."

"Davenport!"

Lucretia looks back to her office where the voice is coming from.

"Davenport, what are you up to this time?" Heading back she stops as she sees her desk cleared off and a small cake sat on top.

"Davenport Davenport!"

"I… It's my birthday, isn't it? You remember that." Carefully she sits down. "Of course you do, you always remembered our birthdays after a few cycles. So, where did you get the cake?"

A head pokes into her office, one that makes her smile.

"That would be me. It took me a bit but I figured out what he was trying to say."

"Maureen. Well, thank you for helping him."

"Of course. I know you two are important to each other." Maureen walks over and stands next to Lucretia. "Well, make a wish. Then you can take a break and eat this."

"Gladly." Lucretia looks at the candles and figures out her wish before blowing them out.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"I'm supposed to keep that a secret."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine. I wished for this to all be over quickly so I can find everyone."

"You can't even wish for something simple."

"Well you asked!"

"There it is."

"What?" Lucretia looks at Maureen curiously.

"The real Lucretia. Not that Madame Director thing you're trying to do."

"How else is anyone going to take me seriously?"

"You could dye your hair white. Make you look older."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I bet it'll look great!"

"Then I'll think about it. Now, I'm gonna eat this cake and then get back to work."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to extend that break?"

"Maureen…"

"Alright, fine. It was worth a shot. I'll check in on you later."

Lucretia sighs and sits at her desk, gently pulling the small cake to her and grabbing a fork. Then she starts to eat it slowly. Once she's done Davenport takes the plate and fork.

"Thank you Davenport."

Once Davenport is gone she slumps back in her chair and rubs her face. There was so much to do and now she was another year older. Things weren't going to reset anymore. That was something she was still getting used to.

After a moment she gets up and grabs her paperwork, getting back to it. She needed to find a way to pay everyone she would hire and find a way to decide who to hire. It was a process that wasn't going to be easy. Perhaps she could find a wealthy tyrant to steal from. Of course finding one and dealing with them would take a bit.

Not that it mattered too much at the moment. It was just her, Davenport, and Maureen. If she was being generous she could include Lucas but he was more of a nuisance than anything when it came to setting everything up. Of course she would just have to deal with it, for Maureen.


	17. Boy's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Magnus make Barry take a break, so it's time for a boy's day!

After finding what was left of Lup, Barry had taken a break from it. What he had started doing is bounties for the Raven Queen. He took simple bounties, ones that were clear cut on who was supposed to be dealt with and that he didn't have to think too hard about. Anything like that went to Kravitz and he was happy for that. He just wanted to be on autopilot for a while.

So when he finds himself being confronted by Taako and Magnus one day it confuses him more than a bit.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?"

"You've been running yourself ragged my dude! I get you're not technically alive but you gotta take breaks!"

Magnus nods and puts a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Taako's right."

Barry looks at the two of them and smiles a bit. Even now they were still the same. "Fine, I've gotta do this one bounty and then I'll relax. We can do whatever you guys want."

Taako grins and wraps an arm around Barry's shoulders. "Anything huh? I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You'd think I would know better."

"Damn right!"

"Alright, I really have to get going."

"Fine, but you better be quick!"

Barry laughs softly and nods, untangling himself from his friends and cutting himself a portal. He leaves quickly and shakes his head. Anything. That could go very bad for him. Anything had meant licking the Light once, he couldn't taste right for weeks after. Well at least they didn't have the Light so that wouldn't be repeated.

Regardless, he has a job. One that he does as fast as he can before heading back to the others. What he comes back to is nail polish. All kinds of colors and some clearly enchanted to glow or change colors. This was a little unexpected but it wasn’t the first time this had happened to him when it involved Taako and Magnus.

"This is not what I was expecting."

Taako grins. "Come on Bluejeans, this is just the start."

"I don't like the sound of that." He sits anyway, grabbing a couple colors that stand out to him.

"Choosing already, my man?"

"Well why not? I already agreed."

Taako nods and scoots over, taking Barry's hand and starting. "Hey Maggie are you sure these are all yours?"

"Only a couple of them aren't but Julia said I could borrow them for this as long as I don't spill them."

Taako nods and keeps working.

Barry looks to see that Magnus had already had his nails painted. "You guys started without me?"

"Magnus didn't want to wait, so I did his real quick."

"Sorry, I just really liked the colors I picked."

"It's fine, I don't really mind."

Taako switches hands and Barry holds his now painted hand off to the side to make sure he doesn't rub it on anything. Once both his hands are done Magnus takes over and starts on Taako's. Once they've all got painted nails they sit and relax as they dry. "So, I might not know much about love and shit but Maggie does. So you two gotta explain this to me. I can tell Magnus gets what you're doing Barry but I don't, not really."

Barry and Magnus look at each other for a moment and Barry gestures for Magnus to go first.

Magnus leans back and thinks. "Being in love is like Julia dug herself a place in my heart and I don't even mind. I met her and she was just… beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard I tried. If I tried to talk to her I stumbled on my words and I sounded like an idiot. Somehow that worked even though we were busy fighting Kalen and after it was over I asked her to marry me."

Barry smiles and pats Magnus's shoulder.

"Ok Barold, your turn. Tell me your tale."

Barry smiles. "When I first met Lup we were working together. I thought she was beautiful and also pretty reckless. We… We ended up on the same scientific mission and over time I started to fall in love with her. I realized there was more to her than I thought. It still took a long time, but eventually I found out she loved me too. It took a while to confess but when I did I wondered why I hadn't done it sooner. She's just so bright and amazing and I can't believe she loves me even now."

Taako looks between the two of them and nods. "Well, I'm not gonna say I completely get it but you're both happy so that's good."

Barry looks Taako over before he sits up. "You like someone."

"What? No! No, I just wanted to ask and try to figure out this stuff. Taako is good out here when it comes to love."

"Is that so? Well that's too bad. I'll just have to tell him that you're not up for love at the moment." Barry grins as Taako and Magnus both look at him.

"Barold that is nowhere near funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

Taako gets up. "Stop." He heads outside.

Barry looks at Magnus. "So should I set him up or no?"

"Oh absolutely yes. I want to see that. Taako being a dork about some guy would be hilarious."

Barry nods and gets up. "Then I'll be back. Tell Taako I said thanks for this. I needed it." He cuts himself a portal and steps through.

Taako comes in and looks around. "Did he go back to working?"

"Nope, just said to tell you thanks and left to go do something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been focusing on other projects for the past couple weeks and because of that I'm gonna switch to only posting on Friday's so it gives me more time to write.


	18. Flirting and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako finds a way to talk to Kravitz, and some problems arise after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while and I'm sorry for that. I got burnt out on writing and did so much other stuff while desperately hoping I could get back to this. Hopefully I can keep going and finish this sometime soon.

Taako didn't want Barry talking to Kravitz about anything. Sure the guy was hot but he could get guys on his own. That wasn't hard at all. Of course, getting to talk to Kravitz without Barry getting in the way was going to make it tricky. So, how to summon death without becoming a death criminal again. He really didn’t want to go to ghost jail.

Find people committing death crimes and just wait of course.

That was easier than it should have been. He wandered around the town they were staying in until he noticed some obvious cultists. Then he carefully follows them around until he finds their hiding spot. Then he camps out nearby until they all show up. It wasn’t long until they were doing some kind of ritual and he keeps himself far enough away that he won’t accidentally be caught up in it.

Then he hears the rip in space just next to him. With a grin he gets up and looks him over. “Hey Bones.”

“Taako?” Kravitz looks around quickly, “What are you doing here? You’re not part of this are you?”

“Hell no, necromancers are too boring for me. I was hoping you would show up.”

“You could have just asked to talk to me.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Now, are we gonna go bust that operation up or are we gonna let them do whatever thing they’re gonna do?”

“We? Taako it’s too dangerous for you here.”

“Oh please, I’m a hella good wizard. Now let’s go.” Taako grins and heads over to the necromancers.

Kravitz watches him for a moment before quickly following and getting out ahead. As he approaches he drops his skin and holds out a hand, a thick book appearing in it. “Followers of the Ordered Void, you are violating the rules of life and death and are therefore going to be taken to the Eternal Stockade on order of the Raven Queen.”

Taako whistles a bit and claps. “That was pretty cool Bones.”

Kravitz looks at Taako and then quickly back to the necromancers as they start to pull out wands and such. He summons his scythe and quickly steps aside as a fireball rushes past him. Looking back at Taako reveals he had pulled out the Umbrastaff. With a sigh he shakes his head and focuses on the necromancers. Between the two of them they finish up the necromancers easily. Kravitz had to say that he was definitely impressed with Taako; for a man who once called himself a simple idiot wizard he actually knew what he was doing.

"You know I really didn't need the help."

"Maybe I just wanted to see what you could do, Bones."

"Well what are your thoughts then?"

Taako grins and slowly walks around Kravitz, very deliberately looking him over. "You leave yourself way too open my dude."

Kravitz blinks and takes a second before moving forward. "Excuse me?"

"When you swing your scythe you do it in a wide ark that leaves your side completely exposed. I think the fact that I was here was the only reason you didn't get hit with a spell or two."

"Now I know you're just looking for flattery. Nice try Taako."

"Dude I live with a guy who's still technically a necromancer. I know what I'm talking about." Taako heads over to the necromancer's stuff and looks it over before holding up a paper and casting dispel magic on the ground nearby. "Look at this. They were prepared for you dude."

Kravitz moves over and stops at the edge of the circle. It was a trap. A trap for  _ him _ ; one he would have walked into if Taako weren't there. "How did you end up here again?"

"I walked around until I spotted uh…" Taako looks around at the bodies and points a couple out. "These two. They were kinda obvious. Yeah they were whispering but elf ears are better than human ears. They were acting hella suspicious too."

Kravitz goes over to Taako and takes the paper, looking it over. "How did you get from seeing this paper to knowing that was a trap over there?"

"Dude it's like, super simple."

As Taako explains, Kravitz watches him. The elf winced here and there as he said certain things and rubbed his temple, but didn't seem to notice any of it until he was done talking.

"Are you alright Taako?"

"Yeah, just a headache. Been getting those a lot."

"Can I take you home?"

"No, I've got it. You gotta deal with all those," Taako points to the souls hovering around.

"Shit, you're right. I'll see you later Taako."

Kravitz keeps an eye on Taako until he's out of sight. Then he starts to gather souls to take them to the Astral Plane. Once he's done he decides to make sure Taako had made it back, so he makes a rift back to where he'd been staying and knocks. After enough times of being yelled at he learned to make the rift outside.

Barry is the one to answer, which makes sense.

"Hey Krav, what's up?"

"Did Taako make it back alright? When he left he seemed out of sorts."

"Taako was with you?"

"In a way. Apparently he wanted to see me so he found the closest necromantic cult and waited."

"He-" Barry takes off his glasses and rubs his face. "Why is he like this?"

"I have no idea. I thought you would know."

"No, but Lup would know."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Taako isn't here… What was going on?"

"He had noticed a trap set for me. When I asked him how he knew that's what he was he explained it. In great detail might I add."

"Taako explained a necromantic trap? For a reaper?" Barry moves away from the door and paces a bit. "Did he do anything weird while he was explaining?"

"He'd rub his temple at times and wince, like it was causing him pain. Then when he left he said he had a headache."

"Oh no. Lucretia damn you why didn't you think of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taako used to sit in with me and Lup when we'd talk about necromancy. He never acted like he was listening. I should have known better."

"So he absorbed the information, but doesn't remember how he got it and it's given him a headache. That's not that bad."

"Kravitz, you saw how I reacted when I destroyed my body. The same thing is mentally happening to Taako. He's grasping at information that he can't reach and it's actually hurting him. He could seriously mess himself up."

"So what do we do?"

"First we have to find him."

"Then what do we do?"

Barry looks at Kravitz. "I don't know."


	19. Reapers and Emissaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako always had minor headaches, ones that got worse when he met Barry and worse again when they met Magnus. Now they're too much and someone has offered to help him get rid of them for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think of Taako as religious in any sense, but this is how I reconcile the IPRE being buds with Istus and remembering that even when the rest of their memories are gone. Taako sees an Istus temple and thinks of safety because she's been that for the IPRE quite a few times.

Taako always felt safe in a temple of Istus. So when he could feel this headache get worse as his thoughts raced he headed towards a temple he'd found the other day. As soon as he's across the threshold he relaxes as the pain fades. It wasn't completely gone but he could at least think properly. Carefully he makes his way to the front of the room and sits down.

"Hey Istus, Taako again. Just making a quick stop to rest before I get back to the others. Wish I knew what these headaches were about."

_ "I could always help you with that." _

"Nah, I-" Taako quickly gets up and looks around. "Who's there? That isn't funny."

_ "Taako, turn around. You know who I am." _

Carefully Taako turns around and pauses when he sees Istus. "Well I'll give Barold this, he definitely described you very well."

_ "So he told you that he spoke with The Raven Queen and myself?" _

"Yeah, we don't hide things from each other."

_ "He is hiding something, but I don't blame him. It is the cause of your headaches." _

"Then why wouldn't he tell me?"

_ "Telling you would only make it worse. It could kill you even. Barry wants nothing more than to protect you." _

"We both know I'd love to argue but you've got it all right there."

_ "Not all of it." _

"Enough that I won't risk it." Taako sits and takes off his hat, setting it aside. "You said you could help with the headaches. How?"

_ "I could make them stop completely. You would have to become my emissary just as Barry is a Reaper." _

"So I would have to die."

_ "In a sense. It will be painless and when you come back you'll be exactly the same. You'll still have your regular powers, plus a little extra magic from me." _

"What do you want in exchange?"

_ "There is a town that needs help, one that is very dear to me. I would like you and your friends to go there and fix things." _

"That's it? I have to fix one town?"

_ "This will be a challenge Taako." _

"Good, I could use one."

_ "Then for now I want you to have this. It will keep the headaches at bay until you've finished your task. It can't be destroyed, so you won't have to worry too much about it."  _ Istus pulls out a cloak and hands it to Taako. Carefully he takes it and puts it on, relaxing more when the headache disappears.

"Thank you."

_ "When you get to Refuge stop at my temple. I'll have something ready for each of your friends." _

"My friends… Speaking of, what should we do about Angus? He's just a baby so he probably shouldn't go."

_ "That is a good point. One of you might have to stay put. I'm sure you will figure it out." _

Taako gets up and picks up his hat, giving a deep bow and grinning when he hears laughter; he had a feeling that would happen, then he puts the hat on. "Then I'll see you in Refuge."

_ "I will be waiting." _

Taako watches as Istus fades away, then leaves the temple. He holds onto the cloak and relaxes as his headache stays away. Once he's sure the cloak won't fall off he heads back to what was technically home for now. It had all his favorite people and that was as close to home as he'd gotten in a long time. Home had once been cooking with his aunt and laughing at her stories. Now it was three grown dorks and a baby.

As he's walking he hears a rip and he stops, looking at it and watching Barry step out.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"Stopped at a temple on my way back. No big deal."

Barry looks Taako over. "And that's all you did?"

"The cloak is a gift. Don't be judgy."

"A gift from who?"

"Istus. I'll tell you more about it later. Let's just get back already."

"Alright." Barry heads through the rift and Taako follows. 

Taako puts his hat up on a rack by the door and kicks off his shoes. Then he lays down and pulls the cloak over him like a blanket. "Finally."

"You're the one who detoured."

"Shush, I'm sleeping."

"You're really not."

A pillow suddenly smacks Barry in the face and the both of them look over to see Julia glaring at them.

"If you two wake up Angus you get to deal with him." She gets comfortable and goes back to sleep quickly.

Taako sticks his tongue out at Barry and rolls over, going to sleep. With a sigh Barry sits in his usual spot and looks out the window. It was going to be a long night.

Once morning rolls around and everyone is awake Taako makes breakfast, feeling all eyes on him and the cloak that he still hadn't taken off.

"If you chucklefucks want breakfast you better look somewhere else until I'm done."

Barry snorts. "You had a traveling cooking show."

"I'd had time to wake up and prepare. I just woke up, so knock it off. Or you can come make yourself something when I'm done with my food."

"Alright, calm down. We're just curious."

"Well it can wait until after breakfast, just like everything else."

After that everyone stops staring, except for Angus. He'd noticed something about the cloak that no one else had and he was having a good time just watching. So when Taako brings the food over Angus reaches for his uncle and babbles.

"Come on over here squirt." Taako takes Angus and holds him on his lap while he eats. When he notices Angus playing with the cloak he snorts. "You too huh? Yeah, Taako got some new digs. It's a bit big for you though. Maybe we can ask Istus if you can have something like it."

Barry looks at Taako. "Just gonna have him be a disciple already?"

"Istus is chill. She'd just think it was cute. You need to calm down a bit."

"I'm just saying, he's a baby."

"You're still a baby to me. You're like, forty. That's a baby."

"Wow, thanks Taako."

"You're welcome." Taako grins and ignores the heated stare coming from Barry. He was used to that look by now.

Once they're all done eating Barry takes the dishes so Taako won't use them as an excuse. He cleans them quickly and then sits next to the elf. It was hard knowing that Taako was his brother in so many ways and he couldn't act on it. "Alright bud, what's up with the cloak?"

"It was a gift from Istus. It's keeping the headaches away which is sweet."

"And she just gave that to you?"

"Like I said, Istus is chill. I figured you would know."

"Uh huh, what else?"

Taako groans and shoves Barry off the bed. "She's gonna make them stop permanently. I just have to go to this town and fix things there."

"She's going to make you her emissary. Fuck, do you know what that means? I really hope you do."

"Of course I do! But this has to stop! Now, can we talk about who's going with me? Because regardless, I'm going."

"Guys! Knock it off!" Magnus moves between the two and takes Angus, who quickly shifted to hide his face.

"Shit." Taako reaches over carefully to comfort Angus. "Hey, it's chill. Don't gotta be scared. I'm gonna quit with the yelling. Barry better too or I'll just cast Silence on him." He turns and gives Barry a look.

Barry nods and gets up. "No more yelling. In fact, I have something I need to do." He summons his scythe and makes a rift, quickly stepping through it. He needed to talk to Istus and this was the fastest way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can keep these updates going! I'm almost done with a big project that's been taking a good chunk of my time so I'll have more time to write.


	20. The Eleventh Hour (condensed ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry doesn't want Taako walking blindly into danger, but it's a bit too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two months. Definitely not my longest hiatus but still too long. I'm gonna try and keep this fic going. I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter since I still have to write it but I'll get to it soon.

What Barry is met with when he steps through his portal is Kravitz, who was seemingly waiting for him. Watching the other man gently lean on his scythe makes him put his own away.

“Kravitz, get out of my way. I need to talk to Istus.”

“I know, and she asked me to keep you here.”

“So you take orders from Istus now?”

“No, but our Lady asked me to as well. If they both feel you should be kept here then I’m inclined to listen to that.”

“Kravitz, my brother is in danger. Istus is knowingly manipulating him and I’m not about to sit here and let her do that to him. I’ve only got him and Magnus right now, I can’t lose either of them.”

“You trusted Istus before, trust her now.”

“There’s a difference between trust and blind acceptance. She talked to me, knowing this would happen, and she’s still trying to make this happen. If Taako’s getting headaches then that means he’s trying to remember. I need to talk to her so she won’t just lead him to his death.”

Kravitz stands a little straighter, letting his scythe swing parallel to the ground. He knew Barry was concerned but he had been asked to do something, so he needed to stall.

“Barry, your brother is a capable elf. I’m sure whatever it is Istus wants him to do, he can do it.”

“I know he can, but not like he is. Also, I’m sorry.”

Kravitz tries to dodge, but before he can even try to move he feels himself freeze. Hold Person shouldn’t have worked, but now he knew why Istus talked about Barry like she did. He was too good at this. So he watches Barry move past him with a small sigh.

“I̸̝̩͉̠̠̼͕͝š̶̥̟͔͚͂̾t̷̛͎͙̦̰̻͕̊ͅͅu̶̦̓̈͂s̷̡̖͔͓͙̫̓̒͆̀̇!” Barry used his lich voice, amplifying it. He knew he most likely couldn’t scare a pair of gods but he was going to try.

_ “Oh, hello Barry. You got through that a lot faster than I thought you would.” _

“Don’t start, I’m done with the games. What exactly are you having Taako do?”

_ “Taako is going to fix a time loop in a small town called Refuge. If Magnus goes with him then he would learn something interesting and his own headaches would start. Luckily it seems he isn’t going.” _

“Then who is?”

_ “Taako. He feels the need to do this on his own, as much as I wish he would have at least taken Julia.” _

“Wait, back up. A town with a time loop would cause Magnus to start remembering? That doesn’t make any sense.”

_ “You can’t think of any reason Magnus might have gone there? It wouldn’t have been long after you all got here.” _

Barry paces a bit before stopping. “The Temporal Chalice. You sent Taako after one of the relics. He’s going to die Istus! Don’t you get that?!”

_ “I can assure you that while Taako may die there, it won’t stick. In fact, it may even give him some deja vu.” _

“Ë̸̲̟̬̠́̿̄͐͌̇͑̒̚͝͝N̴̞̼͉̘̫̪̰̯̖͇̈͗Ō̸̮͚̜̻͕̮͖̺̗̯̜̾͐̉̿͛̐̂̐͜͠͝Ü̶͚̳͑̀G̶̨͎̺̞͎̼̲̫̰͙̃̆̌͐H̵̨̲̲͖̗͓͔̜͈̺̄̓̓̈́̃̈́͐̆̓̌͝! I am tired of your games! Call off Taako’s mission!”

_ “I can’t, he’s already at Refuge. He was making his way there the moment you came here.” _

Barry stares at Istus as he falls to his knees. Behind him, Kravitz comes rushing in. He looks at the scene before nodding to the Raven Queen and making a rift, stepping through. Now for the second thing he was supposed to do. Keeping Taako as safe as possible.

“Hey Bones, took you long enough. I was about to just go in without you.”

“Well I was a bit held up. I’m here now though.”

“You certainly are. So, let’s get going.”

The two of them look at the bubble over the town and quickly step through. A moment later the bubble seals itself behind them.

What the two of them experience is hard, especially on Taako. It’s still harder on the lich that Kravitz sees each time the loop comes to its end. He knows who it is, the soul too similar to Taako’s. The death glare he gets too similar to the one Barry had given Istus. He’d found Taako’s sister, but knew Taako couldn’t remember her yet. After enough resets they make their way to a burnt down temple and Kravitz waits outside as Taako enters, taking off his hat.

“Alright Istus, I’m here. Just me and Kravitz.”

_ “I know, and I still have things for you and your friends.” _

“Sweet, gifts for the dorks back home.”

_ “These gifts will also stay with you between resets, so you won’t have to come back and retrieve them again.” _

“Now that’s more like it. I’m tired of losing all the cool loot I find.”

Istus laughs and gently hands over the gifts.

“Uh, what’s with the wand? I’ve got a staff already.”

_ “Sorry Taako, you’ll have to wait just a bit longer for that answer.” _

“Can’t even give me a hint?”

_ “I would love to, but it wouldn’t make any sense.” _

“Ok, that’s fair. Alright, now to finish this up and get back to the dorks.”

_ “You’re going to be amazing, don’t worry.” _

Taako scoffs, fighting a smile. “Of course I am. I’m Taako from TV.”

With that Istus disappears and Taako steps out of the temple, putting everything away.

Kravitz moves over to the elf. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think we can get through that puzzle super easy this time.”

After a few more tries the two of them end up faced with Isaak. Kravitz works on a distraction while Taako works on popping the bubble. After getting nothing the two of them switch off. Kravitz works on popping the bubble while Taako defends him from Isaak.

“The two of you need to stop! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“We know damn well Isaak, and we know what you did to June’s dad! So really, you’re the one who needs to stop my man!”

That makes Isaak falter, letting Taako quickly cast Hold Person. Behind him, Kravitz shudders a bit. Taako and Barry were definitely family, they thought too much alike.

“Alright Taako, I think I’ve got it.” With one hard swing Kravitz pops the bubble with his scythe. What he doesn’t expect is for June, the Chalice, and Taako to disappear. “Taako!”

The white space was annoying at this point and Taako had had enough of it. So when he spots June holding the Chalice he groans. “No, no more. I don’t know what you want from me, but no.”

“You won’t even hear me out? I could be helpful.”

“Unless you can go back and make my headaches stop, I don’t want to hear what you’re offering.”

“I could do that. All you have to do is stay away from Barry Bluejeans. Being with him started the headaches.”

“No. That I won’t change.”

“Even if it kept you alive even a bit longer?”

“I don’t care.”

“Fine, if that is truly how you feel.”

The white space is gone and Taako is face to face with Kravitz, who quickly hugs him.

“I thought I lost you.”

Taako hesitantly hugs back. “Nah, course not. Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried. You’re stuck with me.”

“I think I’m alright with that. Now, we have to get June and get out of here.”

“No, we gotta find the edge of the bubble.”

“What, why?”

“Everything falling apart at the end of the loops is because something is down there, something big. No way could it be anything else. We pop the bubble and it tries to get out somewhere other than through the town.”

Kravitz smiles and nods. “You’re a genius. Stay here.” Quickly he goes to the open shaft and gives Taako a thumbs up before stepping off the edge and dropping down.

Taako gets June and Isaak, moving them somewhere safe. Then he gets ready to close the shaft. As soon as he hears the pop he pulls the lever to shut the shaft. A moment later a glowing orb zips through the metal and hovers next to his shoulder. With a nod he leads the two humans out as fast as he can. They needed to be a safe distance away. Thankfully it didn’t take long before they were back on the surface and the time showed just past noon. That’s when Taako collapsed. Kravitz quickly reforms his body and picks up Taako, rushing to Istus’s temple and laying Taako down. He puts the elf’s hat aside along with his pack and umbra staff. Then he leaves. This was a private thing.

Changing from a mortal body with no memories to an immortal body with one hundred years worth of memories took time. Thankfully the bubble around the shrine kept anyone from coming inside and disturbing the process. Once it’s done Taako stands and does a quick bow, grinning as he hears laughter on the breeze. Once he’s got his things he takes off the cloak and puts it away, putting on the new one to show he had Istus’s favor. Then he walks to the bubble and gently touches it, making it pop.

Kravitz quickly jumps up and dusts himself off. “How are you feeling Taako?”

“A lot better. Now, can you take me to see Barold? I’ve got a few words for him.”

“Of course.” Kravitz makes a rift and the two of them step through.

“Oh dearest brother of mine! You’ve got a lot of fucking explaining to do!”

Barry’s head pops up when he hears Taako, then the words register and he jumps to his feet. Before he can decide what to do he feels Taako try to cast Hold Person. Normally he could fight it off, but not now. He’d been stuck anyway and Taako had his full magical ability back.

“Now, chill out for a sec while I get Lup.”

“Lup? Taako what-”

With that, Taako breaks the umbra staff over his knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lup time!!!


End file.
